Without Borders
by QuirkyMolly
Summary: Sherlock volunteered to help Molly with her wedding plans. Will this go well or something much more for him to handle? Set after TSOT. This was inspired by a Tumblr post by cumbercookie81.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back! I saw this post in Tumblr, I just don't remember who posted it, but he/she had this idea, for Sherlock to be the wedding planner for Molly and Tom's wedding. Don't get disappointed yet, this is still a Sherlolly FanFiction. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **_

* * *

**Without Borders**

**Chapter 1**

The wedding will be in three months, but Molly hasn't really made any progress with the planning. She was inspired by John and Mary's wedding, how lovely it was and how it was full of love indeed. Tom is great, however, he can't be bothered with all the wedding; he's opinion is simple, but he wants Molly to have the wedding that she deserves. In her opinion she doesn't really want a grand wedding, what's important is that all the closest family and friends that she has will be there.

Time is restricting her, there are so many bodies to examine, paperwork to finish, plus the constant visit of the world's only consulting detective asking her to do additional work is not allowing her to focus on the wedding ahead. With the last body to close up, she finally decided to take a leave or two and have anything to be actually done. She talked to Mike Stamford regarding the situation which he was glad to oblige. He will have someone else to cover for her. When everything was arranged, she went back to her office and readied herself to go home. As she walked out of the door and walked through the hallway, a tall, dark figure came walking towards her, she sighed at the sight that it was just Sherlock Holmes. She doesn't know what he is exactly doing here, but she is sure that he would be needing her help, at one heavy sigh, she decided to say 'no' to him for now for she is tired and has so much to do the next day.

"Ah Molly!"

"Sherlock, you look well. Erm, I have to go now, have a nice day"

He was surprised by her immediate dismissal of him, although he already knows what's bothering her, but since it was Molly, he wants to ask her, so he walked after her, only to stop her.

"What Sherlock? I don't really have the time"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired. I want to go home"

"Right. Erm, I was just gonna ask you if you could…"

"NO! I will not do any favors for you today Sherlock. I have a lot on my mind right now and I have lot of things to do tomorrow. Now please, let me go home"

Sherlock was surprised that Molly snapped on him, but then he thought of an idea rather quickly, he just wouldn't let it go,

"Isn't…erm… Tom? Helping you out on your wedding?"

"Yeah, but it's not he's area. And he didn't want to stand in my way on how our wedding should turn out"

"I see."

And like a light bulb idea, it hit him,

"Wait! How about I compromise?"

"You, Sherlock Holmes, compromise?"

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Well you've never done that from the years I've known you, it's always been your way. Not to mention, you demand for it"

Sherlock blinked a couple of times with Molly's words towards him. It's true he does demand quite a lot of things.

"Erm, well, yes. But I think this will benefit the both of us"

"Alright, I'm listening"

"Well, if you could help me tonight, then I will help you with your wedding plans. I have not any decent case lately, so accept this offer as my mission"

"You will help… help me plan my wedding?"

"Yes, I did make myself clear on that. You, Molly Hooper deserves to be happy and I am willing to extend my help for you. And besides, I've got quite the experience during John and Mary's wedding, so I really don't see the problem"

Molly smiled nervously at Sherlock's offer, the truth is, she was amused yet anxious about it, but this is her wedding and she's sure that Sherlock Holmes won't ruin it, as long as he doesn't make any speech at her wedding, although she was quite impressed with his words during the army doctor's wedding; so she put aside the doubts and finally came to a decision,

"Alright, I will allow you to help me plan my wedding, but if you do anything ridiculous, I will no longer give you the privilege to have access to body parts, and believe me I have a good stock here!"

A smile crept on Sherlock's face and walked back to the lab, where Molly followed him. Molly sighed, and thought, _"This is going to be a long night." _

* * *

The next morning at Molly's flat, surprising she woke up early to get a lot done. She got up and went to the bathroom right away and refreshed herself from her sleep. When she was finally done, she took the courage to go to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee to waken her sleepy brain. But to her surprise, the consulting detective is already sitting on her couch with a cup in his hand, she rubbed her eyes to confirm she is not dreaming,

"Sherlock?"

"Oh Molly. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. Tom already left for work and I was hoping for you to wake up so we can start the day early."

"Erm, yeah, yeah, sure. I will just…"

"Yes, there's already coffee waiting for you"

Molly smiled at him and didn't know what to say upon his appearance to her flat. So she stayed for a bit in the kitchen and indulge herself with a little caffeine, as she sip on the hot beverage, Sherlock came over and settle himself there,

"So, where do we start?"

"Erm, I was thinking of the church, then the reception, flowers, cake, invitation, seating arrangements, the guests, and some other things, I need to make a list. I don't want to forget anything"

"Of course"

Molly managed to make herself a toast, while thinking of other things for the wedding. What the bridesmaid should wear, what she will wear, then suddenly, she remembered her parent's wedding, she wanted to see her mother regarding her wedding dress, maybe she could just use that.

"Alright, erm, Sherlock?"

"Hmm"

"I'll just take a shower and be ready so we can start"

"I'll be here"

She just looked at him and went straight to the bathroom and did whatever is necessary to prepare herself. She did take her time, after all she slept late the night before. When was ready, she finally emerged out of her room and went to where Sherlock was, she stood there,

"Erm, there was this church in Hertfordshire, that I had my eye on, it's not too big, it's not too small. Is it alright with you if we go there?"

"It's only 45 minutes from here, I don't think it's that far"

"Alright, then we'll start there"

Sherlock stood up, grabbed his coat and scarf and put it on, as he did this, he even handed Molly's coat and scarf to her, which she appreciated and gave him a small smile. They walked out together, Sherlock hailed a cab for the both of them to the train station going to St. Albans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next installation. Thank you for the reviews. It's not a lot but it is greatly appreciated. Those who are following, thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and the rest of the characters.** _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They finally arrived at their destination, St. Albans, Herfordshire, trying to settle themselves to the location, Molly hailed a taxi and directed the cabbie to Church of St. Peter. Few minutes later they arrived at the Church of St. Peter, Molly looked as Sherlock did, and she walked over to the main door of the church. While Sherlock followed her, he observed the location how it looks as if the place it does seem like a nice place to get married, Molly was right it was not too big or too small. When they entered, she was somehow contented with what she saw. The place is simple, but has a quality of beauty and a very original English structure. It seemed perfect for the wedding, she looked around and explored every detail of the church, and then as she turned around Sherlock was doing the same thing, scrutinizing, but unmoved by the actual presence of it.

She looked at the door from where Sherlock is standing, but then she saw herself walking down the aisle wearing the same white dress that her mother wore on her wedding day, lost in her thought, she went back to looking at the altar and that for some reason, Sherlock was standing at exactly where the groom should be standing waiting for his bride. Molly blushed at the sight of this, still lost even when she saw Sherlock approaches her.

"So, is this where you want to get married?"

Finally she snapped back into reality,

"I… erm… Yeah I think so; it seems nice and not so big. But what's your opinion of it?"

"It's adequate, if you want a simple wedding, this would be a good place"

"Alright. Maybe we should look for the one in charge so I can talk to them about it"

Sherlock didn't say anything but just followed Molly's lead, they looked for the administrator of the church and as they reached the office, they were welcomed by a woman close to Mrs. Hudson's age, she was quite pleasant and let them in to her office,

"Oh, how lovely. I'm Eleanor Edwards, church administrator. What can I do for you?"

"Erm, I was thinking of booking a wedding here three months from now?"

"You're just right on time dear, forgive me, but I didn't get your name"

"Ah, yes, sorry, I'm Molly Hooper and this is Sherlock Holmes"

"Oh Ms. Hooper…"

"That's Doctor Hooper to you" Sherlock interrupted with an insolent tone,

"Sherlock"

Molly nudged him with her elbow, but tried to hide the pain that it caused,

"Erm, sorry about that. So you said 'right on time?' What that does mean?"

"Well, if you are planning to book a wedding here, the ideal is three months before, now tell me the date, so I can check if that will be available so I can also give you details about the fees"

"Oh okay, thank you, well we were hoping we could have it on September 27?"

"Alright dear, let me see…"

Molly and Sherlock kept glancing at each other like they have secret while they wait for the old woman to actually accomplish what needs to be, although she resembles the age of Mrs. Hudson, she is rather slow, and quite perkier than the landlady.

"Let me just print this out for you"

Sherlock looked at Molly and noticed that she is fidgeting, he just smirked at the sight, when she turned around and saw him smirking,

"Problem?"

"You're fidgeting"

"Yes, well I do, shut up Sherlock"

Molly tried to minimize his voice as she scolds the detective; however, the administrator has already noticed and took an interest,

"Oh it's so lovely you're getting married…"

Sherlock was about to say something, but the woman kept talking,

"I remember when I got married, my husband was so handsome, but you, you are like the mysterious type! I bet it was love at first sight"

Sherlock did try to contain himself, but the woman wouldn't stop talking, he did what he had to do,

"We are not getting married! Molly, could you please tell this woman the truth!"

Molly gave the woman an apologetic look,

"I'm so sorry about his outburst…"

"My outburst!? Clearly this woman does not know how to stop!"

"Oh shut up Sherlock and let me talk. Just wait for me outside… NOW!"

With that Sherlock huffed, stood up and stomped his feet like a child and went out of the office,

"I sincerely apologize for that. He's just having a bad day… maybe I should just come back here alone or with my fiancé"

"It's alright dear, well yes you should come back when you make a decision to have your wedding here, now, when you return, make sure you have your Banns form, a copy your birth certificates, and the deposit. The deposit is non-returnable. Your banns are automatically read here at St. Peter's but it would be your responsibility to have them called in the parish where you live and to supply us the certificate of calling. I will give you further instructions when you come back."

The admin handed her a piece of paper of the fees she needed. Molly stood up and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you for your time. I apologize again for my friend"

"It's quite alright, take care"

She smiled again and finally said goodbye. When she got out, Sherlock was impatiently waiting outside the office, pacing about and muttering something to himself. She bravely walked up to him and stopped him from pacing,

"Sherlock! What were you thinking yelling at that poor woman back there?"

"She's obviously another idiot that I have to endure!"

"But do you really have to tell her off?"

"She will not stop talking!"

Sherlock's voice was getting louder, Molly huffed at the insufferable man and grabbed his coat by the arm and dragged him with all her might outside of the church,

"Just stop it! You said you were going to help me not to throw tantrums at people!"

Finally Sherlock realized how Molly's reaction has changed, she's angry and frustrated at him. He took a deep breath, and calmed down,

"I'm sorry, forgive me Molly"

Molly slightly opened her mouth and was surprised at his sudden apology, she took a deep breath as well,

"I forgive you, just don't do it again"

He nodded, and just stood there waiting for her to speak again, when he noticed that it's not going to happen,

"So where are we headed next?"

"Erm, well reception. I don't know anything about this place, but I'm sure there some place near the church"

"Okay then, we'll find it"

They started walking while Sherlock is busy with his phone, searching for something, while Molly's mind is preoccupied by the fact that it Sherlock that is with her right now and not Tom. _"Stop it Molly! He's just a friend who's helping you! You're getting married!" _she scolded herself.

"Why don't we stop for a bit, maybe grab a bite to eat and then we can research this area were you can have a good reception"

"Erm, okay"

They walked to find a good place to have lunch; finally they settled to a small restaurant and ordered something for lunch. While waiting for their food, Molly watches Sherlock busying himself on his phone,

"Erm, Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wo..wondering, why are you here with me, helping me with this wedding? I'm not John"

Sherlock, stopped at the moment, confused with her question, wait, no, he wasn't confused, he was just thinking why ask him now about it,

"I told you, I would compromise. But the better question is, why is he not here?"

Molly was about to say something clever but instead, she stopped at her breath, thinking of his question,

"Well, erm, because, because, this, this is not his area. He asked me to handle all of this"

"Yes, you told me that, but don't you think it's rather strange that you took a day off and he can't even have a bit of inclination that you might need help? Are you seriously marrying this guy?"

She was dumbfounded at his words never expecting him to question about marrying Tom. Ever since he came back he never said anything about him, how Tom resembles him. But she also got a little irritated about it, _"That's because you are an impossible person Sherlock Holmes!"_ she thought,

"Yes I am marrying him! Why do have to question this. He's not a sociopath and he loves me! He loves me Sherlock! Why is that a problem?"

"I never said it was a problem. I was just asking"

Sherlock would have said something clever, but it might have been insulting to her which is the last thing he wanted todo and for some reason his stomach fluttered at the words that Molly said that Tom loves her, something he could not understand. Ever since she helped her, he now consider things to say in order to avoid hurting her feelings, there's nothing left to do, but to change the subject,

"So, flowers…"

"What about them?"

"Well, I'm sure there are florists here who know about a good place for a wedding reception, don't you think?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't we look for a good florist, then we can ask them"

"Alright, we'll do that"

The food arrived after a few minutes; they came to the decision of going to a florist first before deciding on a reception hall. Sherlock didn't eat much, so he just had to wait for Molly to finish her food until they're ready to go. Moments later, they were heading out the door.

* * *

Once they went out of the restaurant, Sherlock went ahead, but this time it was Molly who's following him. The first florist they went was a known flower shop in the area, there were quite a few customers in the place which made Sherlock constantly impatient, then after getting tired of waiting, he grabbed Molly by the hand, and walked out of there an hailed a cab. Molly blushed as he felt his warm hand on hers, Sherlock didn't seem to notice. Finally they arrived at a small flower shop, they got off the cab and went inside, Molly clearly fell in love with the store. It has a vintage feel to it, and the arrangements were lovely; Sherlock was quite pleased at how Molly was loving the store, then suddenly an image of Molly wearing a white dress with a vintage bouquet in her hands flashed into his head, a smile crept on his face,

"Something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing"

"You were smiling"

"I wasn't…smiling!"

"I think you were"

"Stop it! I wasn't"

"Okay,"

"Now, Molly, I think you should get roses, they are your favorite flowers and it would be better if you have different colors of it, but as for you walking down the aisle, you should have the white one"

"Erm, I…"

"Problem?"

"Yeah, erm, Tom has allergies with roses"

"I still don't see the problem"

"I can't have roses because he's allergic to it"

"Yes, as you've said. But he won't be the one holding the flowers, so why would he be affected"

"Well, because the church and the reception will be filled with it"

"Then don't have them in the church and the reception, but you should carry roses, as well the rest of the entourage! And besides roses suits you."

Before Molly could say anything, Sherlock started looking at all the arrangements available at the store like a dead body being investigated in a crime scene; then an old couple, went out to assist them, the old man began to speak,

"Can we help you with anything?"

"Yes, we are just looking around…"

Suddenly Sherlock turned around and walked over the old couple who were clearly the owner of the shop,

"Ah yes, if you could help us please, we are thinking of buying flowers here for a wedding"

"Well, we do arrange flowers here, but we can only accomplish small weddings, we're not those kinds of shops, we're just a small family business"

"Hmm, I think that would suit the idea, give us a minute"

Sherlock grabbed Molly again by the hand as they walked over to were the old couple couldn't hear them,

"Is this going to be a big wedding? How many guests is your estimate?"

"Well, erm, it's just a small wedding actually, only close friends, and family"

"Yes, yes, I know what _small_ means Molly, but what is the estimate number?"

"I think, erm, wait…"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, as Molly reached down for her purse and grabbed a small notebook,

"It would be not more than 30 to 40 people"

"Great! Fantastic!"

Sherlock went back to the couple and talked to the husband again, while the wife was smiling at Molly, which she could not help but return, for the old woman has a pleasant face with bright blue eyes. Finally Sherlock called her,

"Molly, this couple handles wedding as well, if we could just allow them to arrange it, then I don't see any problem with that. We should take a look at their portfolio"

She just nodded as they were led to a small sitting room, while another woman came out, to obviously man the shop. Finally, the old woman, decided to speak,

"We've held a lot of weddings for 10 years now, ever since our other daughter decided to help around. Like my dear husband said, this is a family business. Now, we only handle small weddings, for we are far too old to deal with people."

"Oh that's lovely. I think I should consider it"

"We have this property that has been with the family for so many years, and since our children no longer live with us, our daughter thought it would be of better use. Now the place, we use it for the ceremony including the reception, we had a chapel built, and use that for the whole ceremony. I should show it to you"

The wife opened a folder with pictures in of the location as well as the weddings that they have held there. Sherlock was also looking at it but not really being obvious, in his mind, he thinks that Molly would be happy to be wed at a place like in the pictures, vintage, filled with flowers, and green grass. While he looks at it, he also kept glancing at Molly and how her face lights up at each and every picture shown, he watches her with amazement but what he didn't know is that the old man noticed it.

"Molly, I've deduced you already like this place, but you're not sure what Tom would think, because obviously, you only want a small wedding, although you think that Tom's opinion is quite too small from yours, it shows that he wants to a have a rather big wedding than what you want"

"Erm, I…"

Then Sherlock noticed the sadness in Molly's eyes, and how tired they are thinking about this whole wedding,

"Look, Sherlock it's okay, I can always talk to him"

"Wait," the old man interrupted

"You're not the ones getting married?" he asked

"No, no we're not… we're not the one…this is my friend, erm, Sherlock Holmes, and I'm Molly Hooper"

Molly started stammering and some of the words she is saying is not something that Sherlock could even understand, then suddenly the old couple laughed, confusing Sherlock and Molly,

"Oh forgive us dear, we didn't know, we just assumed, plus with the way he glances at you, we thought you two are getting married"

She blushed at the old woman's words; she didn't even know Sherlock was looking at her,

"Here, why don't you talk to your fiancé and call us back if you want out services"

The old man said as he handed Molly their card. They all stood up and shook hands and walked out the door. Sherlock felt that he needed to comfort her, but he didn't know how, from the looks of it, Molly wanted to hire the old couple and use their property for her wedding, but unsure of Tom. She walked without saying anything to him, and didn't even know where she was going, but she just kept walking. He walked as she stopped her by touching her shoulders, which sent some sort of electricity down his spine,

"Molly, wait"

"What Sherlock?"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I'm just…"

"Disappointed, I can tell. Why don't we go back now so you can talk to Tom. I know you like the place and all, but clearly, you want Tom's opinion, because you obviously don't want to disappoint him."

"It's just that this is his wedding too. I wanted him to know what I found before I agree to anything. And it's only three months from now. I still have to go see my mum about her wedding dress"

"Wedding dress?"

"Yes, I want to wear the one on her wedding day"

"I see"

Molly just sighed, while Sherlock hailed a cab that will take them back to London, and then there she could wait for Tom, and talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for following this story, for making it one of your favorites, and for proving reviews. Thank you! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was almost evening when they got back to London, at the station, they have decided to split ways and go back to their own flats,

"Erm Sherlock?"

"Yes,"

"Tha…thank you for coming with me today. I really appreciate it"

He didn't say anything but just smiled at the pathologist, he hailed a taxi, but allowed Molly to get in first. He watched as the cabbie drove away, and to finally disappear from his sight. Few seconds later he took a cab and went back to Baker Street.

* * *

Few minutes after the taxi ride, Sherlock finally reached 221B. He went straight up and was surprised to Mary sitting on John's chair,

"Oh hello Sherlock!"

"Mary"

Mary stood up and gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek, then finally John emerged from the kitchen,

"What brings you two here?"

"Well I was thinking where you've been?"

"Oh please do you really need to know my whereabouts John? This is why Mrs. Hudson gets some sort of ideas!"

"Well, I have been texting you, I even called you, but you dismissed me"

"I was busy John!"

"With what? You don't even have a case"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I checked your inbox, and all of it is below four, I talked to Greg and he doesn't have anything for you as well"

"Who's Greg?"

"Lestrade!"

"Oh is that his name?"

John rolled his eyes, and sat down on the couch,

"Are we having an intervention here, and both of you are absolutely thinking where I was like I did something wrong?"

"No. We just want to know where you've been"

"Fine! I was planning a wedding"

Sherlock huffed and slumped himself on his chair, obviously irritated by the doctor and the nurse, finally Mary stopped giggling,

"Whose wedding?"

"Mine. I am planning my own wedding Mary. Of course I wasn't! Who else do you think is getting married?"

"Molly?"

"Obviously! I was just helping her"

"Isn't Tom supposed to help her?"

"Well, I offered my help, since she helped me last night with my experiment"

"You offered?"

"Again, she helped me last night it's the least I can do"

"But she's helped you before, but why offer your help?"

"Oh could you please stop speculating! John, could you please control your wife!"

John chuckled at Sherlock, who's clearly annoyed by the taunting questions Mary has been throwing him; Mary started giggling at the irritated consulting detective,

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Wedding Planner! You should put that on a teeshirt!"

John started laughing, and then Sherlock chuckled as well as Mary continued with her giggles,

"Anyway, we should go, since you don't have anything going on, we might as well do something interesting, don't we Mary?"

"Oh sure, sure, I'm certain Sherlock will need to plan the wedding precisely"

"That was one time!" Sherlock interjected at the married couple.

His guests both stood up and walked of the door, he remained seated on his chair, for almost the rest of the night, finally he took out his phone and texted,

_HOW DID IT GO? – SH_

* * *

Molly has been pacing about her flat waiting for Tom to arrive, she already prepared dinner, and was just nervous on how to tell Tom about what she wants, if he would accept it or make a different decision, few minutes later of anticipation, the door opened and Tom came in, she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips, took his scarf and helped him with his bag,

"So, how was your day?"

"It was alright, not much going on. How was yours?"

"Tiring, all the walking, plus Sherlock's tantrums"

Tom chuckled a bit until Molly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen so they can have dinner, while eating, Molly cleared her throat,

"Erm, Tom?"

"Yes,"

"I found a church in Hertfordshire, it's not a large one or small, I think it can be a good church to wed, however, we went to this flower shop in St. Albans, and they actually handle weddings, but just small ones, they also have a nice chapel, I was thinking of visiting it tomorrow, just so I can personally experience it"

He didn't say anything but just kept eating like he's not listening,

"Tom? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yes, yes, sorry, this food, is just good, plus I'm really hungry,"

"Erm, I told the owner of the shop that the estimate would be around 30, so I think we can just have the wedding there"

"What about my count?"

"Well, I don't really think it would be more than 30. I just want to have a small wedding, you know more intimate, only our closest family and friends"

"What about my friends from uni?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't think of that."

"Obviously!" he muttered

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing. Why are you deciding that we should have it in the small chapel?"

"I haven't decided yet, that's why I'm asking you. The place looks really nice. Why don't you come with me tomorrow?"

"I can't we have an important client meeting"

"Oh. I see"

Molly didn't say anymore, but she felt like her dreams have been crushed. After dinner, she just cleaned the table and washed the dishes, Tom, completely ignored her and went straight to bed without saying anything more. After everything was in order she took a shower, but instead of going straight to bed, she made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch and grabbed her phone to check and there he saw Sherlock's text,

_HOW DID IT GO? – SH_

Upon seeing this she texted him right away,

_DO YOU HAVE A CASE TONIGHT? – M_

_NO JUST HERE AT THE FLAT TRYING TO LOOK FOR ONE – SH_

Before she could reply, another text came,

_HOW DID IT GO WITH TOM? – SH_

_NOT WELL. YOU WERE RIGHT HE'S THINKING MUCH BIGGER THAN MY IDEA – M_

_DID YOU ASK HIM TO GO WITH YOU? – SH_

_YES, HE SAID HE CAN'T. AN IMPORTANT MEETING. I GUESS I HAVE TO GO ALONE TOMORROW – M_

_I SUPPOSE – SH_

_ANYWAY, GOOD NIGHT SHERLOCK – M_

_GOOD NIGHT MOLLY – SH_

Molly sighed, and went straight to her room, but clearly she's hesitant to lay next to him, it took her few more minutes before she did, he was just looking at him, thinking about Sherlock's question if she's sure she wants to marry him. She sighed again, finally dragged herself on the bed and laid on her side not facing him.

* * *

Back in Baker Street, Sherlock kept browsing his inbox for a decent case, for some unlucky reason he wasn't finding any, he even called Lestrade but there was nothing. _"Are people trying to become good citizens now?" _he asked himself. He stood up and started pacing about the room, finally, like a light bulb, he came up with an idea, he went back to his laptop and typing profusely, researching, and totally focused on his screen.

He stayed there for the rest of the evening, not eating, and not stopping. He seemed like a madman working on the computer. Little did he notice that the sun is already rising. Finally he looked at the window and saw that there's light outside of it. He smiled,

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!"

Few minutes later the old landlady opened the door of his flat, holding a tray with a cup of coffee and some breakfast,

"Sherlock, do you really have to shout in the morning?"

"Of course"

Mrs. Hudson just shook her head and walked out of the flat. Sherlock went to have his coffee, and a little breakfast, after; he immediately showered and readied himself. He took his coat and scarf and went out of 221B completely.

* * *

Molly is having coffee in her kitchen while Tom is getting ready for work and for his _important meeting_, while she was enjoying the scent and taste of her coffee somehow relaxes her from the tension, she heard her front door being opened, she suddenly felt nervous, she gently placed the cup of coffee on the counter, and tiptoed to the door, while she was half way there, the door suddenly open and was caught by surprise to see Sherlock standing by her doorway,

"Sherlock! What the hell were you thinking?! You gave me a fright!"

"You really need to change your locks"

"You couldn't have just knocked? It's morning, you know I'm here!"

Finally, Tom came running from the hall way to see what's the commotion, and was also surprised to see Sherlock in their flat at this hour.

"It's erm, it's you"

"Yes, erm…. Tom?"

"Yes, I thought you were in some kind of trouble" as he turned to Molly

"No, it's just Sherlock, go get ready; you don't want to be late"

"Right"

Tom turned away and went back to the room; Molly placed her right hand on her chest to feel that her heart is beating fast from the sudden appearance of the consulting detective,

"Wu..erm, would you like to have some coffee?"

"Yes, black…"

"Two sugars, yes I know"

Sherlock sat at the kitchen stool, while Molly makes her coffee, when she's done; she handed the coffe to Sherlock and sat on her previous chair,

"What are you doing here Sherlock?"

"Well, I know you will be going out today and go back to Hertfordshire, so I was thinking I should accompany you,"

"What makes you think I need you?"

"Tom can't obviously bothered, and you seem to be lost with you plans, so I was thinking this could be a good case, I'm sure John will blog about this"

"I, erm…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tom, is already in the kitchen, as he cleared his throat,

"Ah Tom, nice of you to join us, Molly makes a fantastic coffee, have you had some?"

"Yes, erm, yes, I have. Anyway Molly I've got to get going now"

"Right, sure. Have a nice day,"

Tom exited from the flat and left Sherlock and Molly behind, suddenly Sherlock stood up and went to the living room and lay down,

"Now take a shower and get ready, we need to get back the same time we did last time"

Molly blinked a few times, still in awe, to be dragged by the only consulting detective to her own wedding plans. She did as he said, showered, and got ready. Few minutes after they were hailing a cab going to the train station to lead them to St. Albans, Hertfordshire.

* * *

In some flat in London, Mary and John are having breakfast,

"So what do you think is going on with Sherlock?"

"I think he's bored, and he's doing everything to occupy himself. Although I don't know if they could benefit both of them with this"

"Hmm"

"What? What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering, I think Sherlock likes Molly"

"Of course he likes her, he wouldn't work with anyone else"

"No! I don't mean it that way. I think he fancies her"

"What? No! I don't think so"

"Fine, if you say so. Maybe call him today and check what he's doing"

John chuckled at his very pregnant wife, and continued eating his food. What he didn't know is that Sherlock is out again and voluntarily offered his help in planning Molly's wedding. With Mary's words he's thinking about what she said, that Sherlock fancies Molly, but he just laughed at it for the man is married to his work, and just trying to help out Molly as he have a new level of respect to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a train going to Hertfordshire, Sherlock was silently watching Molly going over her list on her small notebook; she's speaking to herself inaudibly, as he watches her, he couldn't help himself but be amazed at this tiny woman sitting in front of her, how big of her to help him, and how brave of her to always take everything that he says whether they're nice or insulting. With fascination, he smiled without realizing, still caught up with his own questions in his head,

"Sherlock what's wrong?"

Finally he went back to reality,

"Wha-what? Nothing's wrong, what are you talking about"

"You were smiling and looking at me"

"Was I? I didn't realize, I was just remembering something, I must've accidentally looked at you"

"O-okay"

Molly can tell that at this moment he is lying, she blushed by the fact that he was looking at her, but just put it behind. She kept telling herself, that all the hopes she has for Sherlock Holmes is now gone, and there's nothing more but friendship between them.

"So Molly, what did you and Tom have decided?"

"Well, he was worried about his friends from the Uni"

"Ah yes, that might seem to be a problem. But did he tell you his estimate guests alone?"

"He, erm… he didn't say"

_"What an idiot! Asking Molly to do all of these, then dismiss her decision?!" _he thought. He felt really sorry for Molly's situation, _"How could he do this to her?"_ he asked himself.

"Will he ever be available on any of these planning, or he's just waiting for you to read his mind or guess what he wants?"

Molly heard the tone of Sherlock's voice; she knows he's being sarcastic; he is making a good point though,

"He can't be here Sherlock! Tom wanted me to do this, he wants me to have the wedding that I want, unfortunately he can't get off work to help me"

"Yes, but he should be. You were able to get off work why can't he?"

"What can I do Sherlock? He's not here, and apparently there's nothing much I can do at this moment"

"Look, erm, Molly, I don't know any of this sentimental things, I don't do feelings, but what I am about to say is just pure fact as I have seen in John and Mary. Tom should be here with you, even if he says that he doesn't know anything about weddings, he should be here. I apologize if I may seem to have hurt your feelings by asking you questions about this. But isn't this what friends do for each other?"

She could not believe what he just said, he was being sincere, and he truly did make a point. But she is almost giving up this thing and just have a civil wedding and not go through the whole church and reception wedding,

"Tha-thank you for saying that Sherlock. I am not angry at you, in fact, I, I do appreciate that you're here with me, I would have already fallen apart, but what would you have me do? Yell at him?"

"If you must then you should, but I know you won't do that, unless you are provoke. But since he can't be bothered, let's just do it your way"

Finally Molly agreed with the person sitting in front of her, she started to smile at him, which he didn't return, instead just looked at her quizzically. For some reason, she handed Sherlock the notebook she's been holding for him to see what else is needed. As Sherlock reads through it, he smirked and looked at her,

"I think I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I have finally finished this chapter after two days, it was supposed to be last night, but I was too tired. But anyway, here it is, if there are any typos, please forgive me. Also, I would like to thank the people who left reviews, made it their favorite, and followers. Oh and I finally found out the inspiration of this story .com Thank you very much!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.** _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Sherlock and Molly finally arrived at St. Albans, Hertfordshire, he did not hesitate to hail a cab right away and go straight to the same flower shop that they went to, the ride was rather short than they have expected, once they got to the place, they entered it, and waited for the two couple to be finished with another customer, they looked around, when finally the old woman approached them,

"Oh you've come back"

"Erm, yes we have. We were hoping if we can take a look at the property. I just want to have a personal feel to it"

"Oh, sure, sure, we'd be happy to give you a tour love. Wait here, I will call my daughter so she can be in charge of the shop. It's not that far from here"

"That's…that's very nice of you, thank you."

As the woman disappear, Molly walked over to where Sherlock is standing,

"So, erm, we're just going to wait for them and they'll take us to their property"

"That's good! I was thinking you should really go for the roses; it will really suit you well. When are we going to see your mother about your wedding dress?"

Molly almost choked on her own saliva, upon hearing Sherlock,

"Erm, I'm sorry, we?"

"Yes! Who else will it be? Tom? It's so obvious he doesn't want to be involved with the planning! So yes Molly, we. And besides, I am rather good at this"

Sherlock smirked at his words but stopped when he saw Molly's face fell regarding Tom,

"I'm sorry Molly. Forgive me. I forgot to consider your feelings"

"It's alright Sherlock, you're right."

"I will help you with this, just leave it to me"

Molly sighed, smiled weakly and just nodded at him, still feeling defeated. After a minute later, the couple approached them,

"So you lot ready to go?" asked the man

They nodded and followed the old couple, to their car and drove away to Barnet, which is a 20 minute drive. Molly enjoyed the ride, looking at view by the window of car. After the drive they finally arrived at the grounds of the old couple's property, they drove to a long pathway. When they got off the car, she was surprised and fascinated all at the same time, how large the property was, and just the house itself is large enough. The house has a Palladian architecture, with ivy crawling on its walls. The couple guided them to the grounds that provide a magnificent setting for the house, informal lawns and parkland that includes a charming lake. It has a certain selection of trees like cedar, limes, and yew.

"This is such a lovely place!"

"Oh thank you dear, it's been with the family for so many years."

"But you don't live here?"

"We would manage to do so on weekends. But we rarely use this house; we are only here for special occasions and of course if we have wedding events. Why don't you explore the grounds, then you can come to the house so you can see and maybe have tea with us"

"Thank you."

Molly walked on the grounds and its garden while Sherlock silently follows her, she walked to the path where the lake is situated, and sat on one of the benches,

"So, what do you think of this place Sherlock?"

"I think you like it very much. I also know that you will be the happiest bride if your wedding is to be held here"

"No, I mean your opinion"

"That's my opinion. I am not the one getting married."

"I guess I'll take that as your answer"

"Now would you like to see the rest of the house?"

She just nodded, stood up and walked to the main house. As they entered, Molly's eyes brightened upon the sight, which Sherlock immediately noticed the fascination in her eyes, he smiled while observing her thinking how simple she is but how sentimental and yet not in an ordinary way like other people. As they walked reaching the back of the house, Sherlock stopped her,

"I think this is the place you should get married,"

"You don't think it's too grand or anything?"

"No, this is where you fit. We should arrange it properly"

With that, Sherlock went over to the two owners, leaving Molly dumbfounded, when he reached the couple,

"How large can you accommodate?"

"Up until 50 persons only. We can no longer exceed."

"Good, well, I think adding 10 more to the count would be enough, for 40 persons then"

Molly watched Sherlock talk to the man with his hands expanding as if giving direction, she was about to walk to them but the old woman approached her,

"Now dear, why don't we have some tea and a sandwich and let the men talk"

She smiled at the old lady but did not protest and just followed her,

"Tell me dear, do you like this place?"

"Erm, yes, it's very beautiful I like it very much. I think it's such a nice place to get married"

"I'm very pleased to hear that. How long have you two known each other?"

"Sorry, are talking about my fiancé? Two years, I know it's not quite long enough"

"Oh that's quite alright. But I'm asking about your friend"

She chuckled at her inquiry, but was happy to answer,

"Oh Sherlock you mean, quite some time, I think five years"

"How lovely. I think he cares for you very much"

"He doesn't, he's just bored and passing the time. I don't count"

"I don't think so. Me and my husband has been wondering why your fiancé is not here with you"

Her face fell as she asked the question, she's not so sure how to answer her, and it's still one of the things she should even ask Tom,

"He's just a little busy right now."

"I see. I hope you don't think I'm prying. But when two people are getting married, they help each other plan it, because it wouldn't be a one-sided decision. Although, I do think that your friend is much of a delight helping you with this. Maybe he can help you with your fiancé"

"Erm, tha-thank you"

As they finished their tea, Sherlock walked into the sitting room with the husband smiling at her, Molly gave him a small nervous smile. When he approached her still looking at Mr. Luff,

"Molly, the gardens are quite large enough to fit 40 people and Mr. and Mrs. Luff here are willing to accommodate that number. Now with added head count I'm sure Tom would be able to fit his friends plus I don't think his friend would be more than 10. I have already informed Mr. Luff about some arrangements that I have been thinking of for the wedding."

She almost chokes on the tea that she's drinking,

"I'm sorry arrangements?"

"Yes, do you have a hearing problem?"

"No, its… it's just, erm… we haven't talked about it yet"

"I told you to leave it to me, now we can go and see your mother about your dress."

"Why don't you have a cuppa some sandwich first before you leave son" the old man interjected

Molly glared at him and gestured to the chair for him to sit, which he reluctantly do so. She placed the cup in front of him and prepared his tea the way he liked it, although she didn't notice but Sherlock has been watching her again and her little hands, as she held the teapot and poured on the hot liquid to his cup. Mr. and Mrs. Luff are looking at them with sweetness and happiness in their eyes, as Mr. Luff placed his hands over his wife's shoulder.

Once they have finally finished their tea, they drove back to St. Albans and to the shop. Sherlock once again, spoke with Mr. Luff while writing something on a paper, they shook hands and guided Molly out of the place, and the old couple watched them leave together with smiles on their faces.

They hailed a cab to take them back to the train station in St. Albans Abbey, inside; there was a little awkward silence between the two passengers, until Sherlock decided to speak,

"Your mother lives in Brighton, it would be almost two hours of train travel, you better grab something to eat for you to bring, and you might get hungry on the way"

"Right, thank you"

When they got to the train station, Sherlock accompanied her to buy something to eat; Molly was quite thoughtful and even asked him if he wants anything. He told her to have whatever she's having. When they finally got what they needed, they bought a ticket and boarded the train.

In the train, they were given seats next to each other, Molly took her seat by the window and Sherlock sat beside her naturally. During the course of the travel, she checked her list in her little notebook, but Sherlock grabbed it from her,

"I don't think you still need this"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the estate, you were talking to Mr. Luff about arrangements and I saw you again, writing something on a paper in the shop"

"Oh that, I was just telling him what needs to be done, how the it should look like on the day, I will have to organize everything when I get back to Baker Street, and about the paper, I was just giving him a list of the flowers that needs to be there"

"So you're planning my wedding now?"

"Isn't that what I have been doing for two days?"

"But this is my wedding Sherlock!"

"Yes, yes, we have already established that ever since you got engaged. I don't really see the problem here"

"Don't I have a say on this?"

"You have been saying quite a lot Molly."

"What?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the petite woman sitting next to her and sighed heavily,

"I already know what you want for your wedding. Telling it over and over is rather boring!"

Molly glared at him but he didn't back down, he stared at her deep brown eyes, waiting for her to feel awkward and look away, which she did in just a few seconds. She just folded her arms and stared at the window. They didn't speak to each other until she felt a little drowsy and started to close her eyes and drifted off for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The train has finally stopped and coincidently Molly slowly opened her eyes, he can smell Sherlock closely, when she finally realized it, her had was leaning on Sherlock's shoulder but another cloth was on top of her, as she looked, she recognized that Sherlock's coat was covering her. Molly's eyes went large with the sight as her cheeks went warm, upon realizing everything that might have happen during her long nap, she sat up straight immediately; she looked beside her but his eyes are closed with his eyeballs are moving rapidly, clearly in his mind palace,

"Sherlock, we're here"

He opened his eyes and straightened up himself,

"My estimate is correct then; I trust you had a nice nap"

"Oh yes, thank you. Here's erm, your coat. Thank you it was quite warm"

Sherlock stood up as Molly followed him, once they got out, she took the lead. She hailed a cab that would take them to an eastern suburb in the City of Brighton and Hove. It took them 15 minutes to finally arrive at her mother's two bedroom bungalow. The house is rather small but it showed that Molly's family has owned the place for so long, with stones steps to reach the front door.

For some reason Molly is nervous about seeing her mum, although she hasn't seen her for quite sometime, it felt like forever. And now visiting her with a stranger is not something that she had in mind. Her hands are shaking as she pressed the buzzer that is just beside the door. Moments later, the door opened, and a woman in her late fifties with the same hair and eyes color as Molly answered,

"Molly!"

She smiled as she gave her daughter a warm hug,

"Oh darling, I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Yes, I do feel the same way mum. Erm, this is… my friend Sherlock Holmes"

Her mother smiled wonderfully at the presences of the detective and reached out for his hand and enclosed it with hers,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Holmes, I've heard so much!"

"Sherlock please and yes, the are quite the gossipers, the reporters"

"Reporters? Oh no, Molly talks about you a lot"

"Has she now?"

Sherlock smirked at the blushing Molly beside him.

"Oh do come in you two, its cold, come on, let's have something warm inside."

The two entered the bungalow and went straight to living room, where Mrs. Hooper willingly helped Sherlock with his scarf and coat. She immediately left the two sitting on the couches and told them that she will be back with tea.

Sherlock and Molly just sat there waiting for Mrs. Hooper to come back. Suddenly Sherlock stood up and walked over the living room observing the surroundings. Molly just sat there to watch him go about the framed pictures and the simple decorations that her mum has placed. When Mrs. Hooper came back, she was holding a tray with a tea set and some scones and placed it on the coffee table. She sat down beside Molly and held her hand. While Sherlock went back to the chair where he was sitting on not long ago.

"Darling, I didn't think you would be coming here today, I should have prepared your bedroom. I knew you were coming, but I just didn't know when; I was actually waiting for your call"

"I… I know that mum. It's just that erm, we decided to come here now and see the wedding dress, so if it needs to be adjusted then we can do it early. Plus Sherlock is apparently handling the wedding preparations"

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, him. He decided that he should do all the planning"

"Well isn't that nice of you Sherlock!" her mother turned to the detective.

"Yes it is actually. Which makes me think why Molly is so worried about it"

Molly glared at him but he just ignored her,

"Why is not Tom with you?"

"I erm… he erm…"

"He doesn't seem interested in planning his own wedding with Molly. Apparently he has more pressing issues to take care of. I have been telling her not to worry about it, I am rather good with it and she doesn't need Tom."

"Shut up Sherlock!" Molly muttered.

"He does have a point love. How could you marry a person who can't even help you plan it?"

"Alright mother, I came here for your help not for you and Sherlock to question my judgment about who I plan to marry!"

Molly stood up with anger on his face and walked out of the room. Mrs. Hooper was in shocked of Molly's outburst, but gave an apologetic look to Sherlock. She stood up and followed Molly. Once she found her, she was outside trying to hold back her tears, her mother initially hugged and fixed her hair.

"I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean any of it. I was just surprised. You're a smart girl and you know I am right. But I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"I know mum. It's just that both of you are right, and it does hurt. I just... I just wish that he's here, and now I'm stuck with Sherlock Holmes who's obviously man-handling everything"

"He just cares. This is why he keeps reminding you about Tom. Tom is a nice guy, but we all know he's not the brightest kid in the bunch."

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry darling. It's just my opinion, don't mind me. Now come inside, get some rest for a bit then we'll go over your wedding dress"

Molly nodded as her mother held close to her arm as they went back inside the house. When they got back in they saw Sherlock still sitting on the couch but rather busy with his phone. Instead of disturbing him, the two women went to the kitchen as Mrs. Hooper persuaded her daughter to help her in the kitchen.

"Now tell me about Sherlock…"

* * *

Back in the living room Sherlock has been texting non-stop ever since the women stepped out, it turns out that the army doctor has been texting him,

_I WENT 2 BAKER STREET WHERE R U? – JW_

_BUSY. WITH A CASE – SH_

_NO YOU DON'T HAVE A CASE. I CHECKED – JW_

_OH FOR GOD'S SAKE JOHN! – SH_

_WHERE ARE YOU? – JW_

_WITH MOLLY – SH_

_SHE'S NOT IN BARTS – JW_

_I DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS – SH_

_STOP PLAYING GAMES AND JUST TELL ME – JW_

_I'M IN BRIGHTON WITH MOLLY. WE'RE AT HER MOTHER'S HOUSE. HAPPY? – SH_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? ARE U STILL HELPING HER WITH THE WEDDING? – JW_

_PLEASE DON'T STATE THE OBVIOUS. APPERENTLY THE IDIOT LEFT MOLLY AGAIN TO PLAN – SH_

_DID SHE ASK YOU FOR HELP? BECAUSE I'M SURE SHE DIDN'T! IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR SCHEMES SO YOU CAN JUST HAVE MOLLY TO HELP WITH EVERYTHING, I WILL DEFINITELY STEP IN! – JW_

No reply…

SHERLOCK! – JW

Sherlock placed his phone back in his pocket and looked for the women who happened to be in the kitchen, for some reason the mother and daughter is slightly arguing,

"What's going on here?"

"My mother wants us to stay here for the night and just leave tomorrow because it would be too late to go back to London. And I have been telling her that I am a grown woman who can take care of herself plus I am with a detective!"

"Sherlock what do you think? She insists on going home, but look at the time! Please could both of you just stay here. I haven't had any visits from her, and this is a good opportunity for a company. It get's lonely dear"

Sherlock started to pace about the room but stopped beside Mrs. Hooper and placed his arm on her shoulder, which Molly found confusing,

"I think your mother is right Molly. We might get back late to London if we leave tonight. I already called Mike to give you an extension on your leave, he was glad to allow it."

"You… you called Mike?"

"That's what I said, why are you repeating it?"

"Did you know about this Sherlock? Is this your plan too?"

"Of course not! I just happen to hear about your argument while I was texting John!"

She was defeated by the consulting detective and her own mother. As it turns out, she will be staying and will be going home the next day. Then she suddenly remembered Tom,

"What about Tom?"

She stood up and looked at the two person in front of her,

"I have to call Tom"

"Yes you should, although it would be wise for you not to tell him that you're with me. He's an idiot he might get jealous"

Molly glared at him, stood up and walked back to the living room, but when she was out of sight, Sherlock smirk and gave a smile to Mrs. Hooper, who chuckled at him as she served him a slice of cake which he gladly accepted and took Molly's chair as she watched Mrs. Hooper prepare their dinner.

* * *

In the living room, Molly sat on the couch and pouted a bit, she shook his head with what just happened. Finally, she decided to get her phone from her bag and dialed Tom's number,

_"Hello Tom?" _

_"Oh hi Molly! Sorry if I was unable to come with you to Hertfordshire. I was just being stressed with all the work I have. It has been such a week. Work loads, I suppose you should call it."_

_"It's quite alright. I forgive you. Erm, by the way, I won't be coming home tonight."_

_"Why? Will you be working at Bart's with Sherlock again?" _

_"Oh no, no, I won't be. I'm here at my mother's in Brighton. I came to see the dress, but she doesn't want me to go home tonight, but I will be coming home tomorrow" _

_"So Sherlock is not with you?" _

_"No he's not. He only helped me yesterday because of I helped him with his experiment the night before. He finally left me alone" _

_"I see. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then"_

_"Yes, see you tomorrow. Good night Tom" _

_"Good night Molly"_

She lied to him, but Sherlock was right he might get jealous, he already kept on asking about the detective, there is an obvious jealousy in his voice, but still a bit nervous. Molly stood up and sighed heavily, _"This is going to be a long night,"_ she muttered to herself as walked back to the kitchen where Sherlock and her other are getting to know each other. For some reason, this idea kept a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John and Mary have been discussing about how Sherlock has been hanging around with Molly; John can't seem to grasp the idea that Sherlock is voluntarily helping Molly.

"John, I told you, Sherlock fancies her!"

"No, he doesn't do feelings and besides do you know how he treats her? Oh poor Molly! The things he would say to her, he would manipulate her until she cave. And then he would constantly insult her with her choices of men and clothes! That git would never know when to stop"

"Oh come on John, you said it yourself, he treats her differently now. Maybe it's his way of paying her back for helping him fake his death. But I still think he really likes her!"

Mary started giggling while John is still pacing about the room, frowning and thinking hard about the situation,

"There is something. There is always something with Sherlock Holmes! I can feel it. I have a really bad feeling about all of this!"

"I think I know what's going on!"

"What?"

"I think you miss Sherlock, and you're jealous that he's not here bothering you and that he now has Molly to do that."

"Are you absolutely mental Mary?"

"No, but I think you've gone mad. And I still think you're jealous"

"Alright that's it! I think you've been hanging out with Mrs. Hudson too much"

Mary just laughed, and John just shook her head but laughed with her as well.

"Seriously though, I am worried about Molly."

"She's a full grown woman John, if we finally see what's going on and we think it's really going to end bad, then that's the time that we should interfere. But as for now, let them be"

John heavily sighed at his wife's words, and finally decided to sit beside her as he placed his arms around her and kissed her on the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile in Brighton, Molly has been helping her mother prepare for dinner, while Sherlock is in the living room currently occupied by his mind palace. She was silently working on her potatoes and thinking that when she gets back to London Tom and her will have a chat regarding their wedding, that if she needs to yell at him then she should.

"Mum"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for coming here unannounced, dragging Sherlock, a person you don't even know and now we will be spending a night here"

Mrs. Hooper came over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Oh don't apologize love. I am actually happy that you're here. The last time you went here was two months ago. I missed you a lot! I know I don't show it, but I do miss you. And I am very proud of you. Now, you're getting married, its one of the things that a mother cherishes when her daughter has come of age, but dreaded by the father. But if your father is here, he will be very proud of you and happy for you."

Molly's eyes suddenly looked sad upon the mention of the word "father," when she was young she always thought that her father will be walking her down the aisle, but then he died, so that dream has been long gone, although she still thinks about it from time to time, especially when she got engaged.

"Thank you mummy! I really needed that. I know you're worried about me especially now that I am planning this whole thing on my own without any help from Tom, but I want you to know that he loves me"

"I know that love, but why are you still sad. Sherlock has been a good friend to you helping you with all this, although I do think that he's planning it more than you do"

Mrs. Hooper winked at her as she chuckled by what she said while she continued helping her with the vegetables. Once they have finished everything, they called out for Sherlock to have dinner, and since he was at Molly Hooper's family home he was forced to actually eat for dinner.

"So Sherlock is there anything else that you want to tell me about my wedding?"

"We haven't gone through the invitations yet, as well as the sitting arrangements, his best man, your maid of honour, basically the whole entourage"

"Right, well I will have to make another list of the guests, I will be speaking with Tom when we get back to get his list of guests"

"You should talk to him. And I mean it Molly, don't you wait for me to be the one to do it!"

"Oh don't you dare Sherlock!"

"Try me"

Mrs. Hooper watched them banter like a bunch of teenagers; she keeps on smiling about the two while having her dinner.

"So Sherlock tell me, how is it like to be a detective, you must have a lot of women fancy over you! You know how they are, they like mysterious blokes"

"I wouldn't bother myself with all those boring women. They only like what they see or what they read on the news, but they do not understand the actual science of what I do"

"Ah yes, The Science of Deduction, we've had a lot of that back in the days!"

Sherlock was shocked to find that Mrs. Hooper had the actual idea of what he has been busying himself almost his whole life, he looked at Molly, she was just looking at her food but was diligently listening.

"You know about it?"

"Of course I do Molly told me about it, which reminded me of my late husband, God bless his soul. Let me tell you, Molly's father was a man of science and very much observant, I think that's where she got it from. He would experiment here and now; she adores her father, and he would teach her things about science, decomposition of living things, and she loves it! I am not surprised with her choice of work but I wouldn't want her any other way."

Molly blushed at her mother's words, this is one of the things she doesn't really open about because it was her relationship with her father, she didn't notice that Sherlock was looking at her in a surprised manner but was also confused.

"That's fantastic! I never knew any of those things. Molly never mentioned anything"

"That's because you never cared about what I'm going to say Sherlock, you think you always know everything about people! You're always trying to dismiss me when I speak. So why do I need to tell you anything if you can already deduce everything!"

He was taken aback by her sudden rage, he looked at her, but she just kept looking at her food, for a moment he thought he heard her sob a bit. She immediately stood up, carried her plate and walked out to the garden, Mrs. Hooper was about to stand up but he stopped her,

"I think I should be the one to talk to her."

Sherlock stood up and followed Molly outside, but he didn't find her there, so he turned about the whole exterior of the house, and he found her leaning on the wall with her hands on her chest sobbing. He slowly approached her,

"You're upset."

She didn't say anything, but just continued with her soft sobs, Sherlock just looked at her; he didn't know what to do on how to comfort her. But maybe the best way he can to right now is to listen to her as John always say that sometimes you just need to listen, whatever she has to say without dismissing her, deduce her, or insult her,

"Tell me…please"

"It's nothing. I'm just being emotional. So…sorry for my outburst. I just… I just don't know what's going on right now. I don't really even know your real reason why you're helping me, and now with the mention of my father and what he does, fascinates you, telling my mum that I never told you about it. I just remember how you are to me Sherlock. And I…"

"You feel sad about your father because you wanted him to be a part of this step you're taking. But that aside, Molly, I told you before, you do count, you matter the most, and if helping you with your wedding then that's fine, besides I've got nothing to do…"

"So basically you're just helping me because you're bored?" she said while a the corners of her mouth is twitching for a weak smile,

"Well there's that, but most of all, I know you need help. You've did so much risking yourself and your job, if it wasn't for you then those people that I care about would have already been dead right now. You made it all happen. And this help I am giving you is nothing compared to what you did"

Even in the dark night, Sherlock can see that Molly is blushing with his words. He smiled at her, and reached for her cheek to wipe her tears, something that he has never done, the feel of her skin in his palm was something new to him, strange as it may seem that he doesn't want to let go, she closed her eyes, and that reminded him that she is getting married, finally his hands pulled away,

"Right, erm, let's go inside so you can try on your dress"

She didn't say anything, but when Sherlock turned around and started walking, Molly grabbed his hand and stopped him,

"Tha… thank you Sherlock"

He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead,

"You're welcome Molly Hooper"

* * *

When they got inside, there was no sign of Mrs. Hooper in the kitchen, so they went to the living room instead, and there they found her, laying a beautiful, vintage wedding dress, in a lace-cap sleeved tea-length, with an illusion neckline and beaded lace appliqués. She was in awe to see how beautiful the dress her mother have worn. Growing up, she has never really saw the dress up-close, she would only moon about it on the pictures, but now, her mother is willing to give it to her. Sherlock just sat on the couch while the women talk about a dress, he thinks its quite boring; however, knowing women and wedding dresses, this could be the highlight of their evening.

He busied himself by checking his inbox if there are any cases he can go through once he comes back to London, moments later the women disappeared, but he completely ignored them. Suddenly Molly walked back into the room wearing the ivory-colored dress and stood in front of him,

"So? What do you think?"

Sherlock still in awe, blinked several times at the view in front of him, he has never seen Molly like this; her hair may be in a messy bun and have a face without makeup, but the simplicity of it all with the dress suits her very well. He has always thought of her as an adequate looking, not as glamorous as other women, but maybe this is why he likes her, _"Wait… like? When did this happen?" _he questioned his thought.

"Sherlock?"

"Right, yes, erm, I… ugh, sorry. Yes the dress fits you well. You should erm, definitely wear this. You don't need to make any changes to it"

He immediately turned his eyes back to his phone and tried to suppress what he just saw. What he didn't see is the smile that crept on Molly's face who clearly knew that he stammered with his words.

After finishing playing dress-up, the women came back with tea; they sat there in the living room catching up. He didn't join them in the conversation, as he was just texting,

_MYCROFT, HAVE YOU REMOVED YOUR SURVEILLANCE AT MOLLY HOOPER'S FLAT? – SH_

_NO, WHY DO YOU ASK? IS THIS SOMETHING TO DO WITH HER FUTURE HUSBAND? – MH_

_YES. – SH_

_DON'T GET INVOLVED SHERLOCK. CARING IS NOT AN ADVANTAGE – MH_

_I'M JUST HELPING HER – SH_

_YES, HELPING HER. TELL ME ARE YOU GETTING TO KNOW MUMMY? – MH_

He rolled his eyes and was clearly irritated at Mycroft, he knew he was taunting him. He huffed and took a large sip on his tea,

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just Mycroft annoying me"

"Oh. Anyway, mum already went to her room. She said you can sleep in my room, I'll just sleep in hers, so erm, let me take you there,"

"Why can't I just sleep here?"

"Because you're a guest in this house. Besides, you never thought twice sleeping in my room whenever you hide in my flat"

"Fine if I must"

Sherlock followed Molly to the room at the end of the hallway, she opened it and went inside first; once inside he looked around and saw what Molly was as a child, someone who appreciates and loves science. He even smiled at the sight of a skull on her nightstand.

"Just wait here, I'll just get you something to sleep on"

As Molly disappeared, he scrutinized every bit of item in her room. Pictures on the wall, the human anatomy poster, there was even a shelf with different types of chemical glass equipments, and of course the framed insects on her wall. Then he realized that despite how much he have deduced her, he never really knew what she was growing up, he only saw a shy woman, who stammers in his presence, with lack of self-confidence, who likes kittens and cheery jumpers.

Finally she came back,

"Here, the bathroom is just across, I got you a new toothbrush, erm… my dad's… pyjamas and dressing gown, I hope that's enough"

"Yes, thank you Molly"

"Right, erm. Good night Sherlock"

He just looked at her but didn't say anything; she just closed the door behind her. He grabbed the clothes that she prepared for him and went to the bathroom and prepared himself for bed. When he got out, Molly was standing in the hall,

"Oh you're still here"

"Yeah…if, if you need anything else, just text me, I'll come right out, I don't want you knocking on the door, mummy might be awake…."

He nodded at her still not saying anything,

"So… erm… good night again Sherlock"

She turned around to walk back to her mother's room, but suddenly Sherlock grabbed her arm which made her face him again and suddenly crushed his lips on hers, and without thinking she immediately returned as she felt Sherlock's large hands crawling on her back as the other reached her neck, almost lifting her up pressing her small frame against his body, there were no hesitations with her gestures as she enclosed both her arms around his neck, locking their lips and taking each other's breath. Then he suddenly stopped and just looked into her eyes, then gently kissed her once more, but more softer and lingering, and with that,

"Good night Molly"

He walked to her room and closed the door behind him, leaving Molly dumbfounded as she touched her lips, still in shock about what happened. The whole night just got weirder as she walked back to her mother's room, still thinking about his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alright, first of all, thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews Chapter 5 has received. You are all wonderful; I also want to thank over and over, those who are following the story and made it their favorite. I hope you weren't surprised with the previous chapter. ;-) Anyway, here's the continuation of our little story, I hope you all enjoy it, this is quite longer than the others and thank you for taking your time to read it. _**

**_DISCLAIMER; AS MUCH AS I WOULD WANT TO, I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sherlock was lying still on Molly's bed, looking at the ceiling, in shock about his bold move. _"I kissed her. I kissed Molly Hooper! Oh dear lord, what have I done?" _he kept asking himself. He immediately reached for his phone and looked for John's number.

_JOHN I DID SOMETHING – SH_

_OH GOD! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! WHAT DID YOU DO? – JW_

_I KISSED MOLLY – SH_

John did not reply immediately, and being Sherlock texted before John could,

_JOHN! I KISSED HER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, TELL ME WHAT TO DO! – SH_

_I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW SHERLOCK. APOLOGIZE TO HER, MAKE IT RIGHT – JW_

_HOW? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KNOW THESE THINGS – SH_

_DO YOU LIKE HER? – JW_

No reply….

_DO YOU LIKE HER SHERLOCK? – JW_

_I DON'T KNOW. THIS IS ALL SO CONFUSING. SHE WAS THERE AND I JUST GRABBED AND KISSED HER – SH_

_YOU GIT! YOU DO KNOW SHE'S GETTING MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? IS THIS YOUR WAY OF SAYING YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY SO YOU CAN JUST ABUSE HER MORE? – JW_

Sherlock was surprised with John's text, he thinks that he's using Molly; this made him a little bit irritated with the army doctor,

_HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I AM NOT USING MOLLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME TO ME, BUT IT FELT SOMEWHAT RIGHT. – SH_

_JUST APOLOGIZE TO HER SHERLOCK! WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET BACK – JW_

Sherlock, of course, did not reply anymore, instead he stood up and kept pacing about the room, thinking about John's advice to apologize, _"But why would I apologize? Because she's getting married? But she's marrying who is below her intelligence!"_ he muttered to himself. Then he thought, _"Do I like Molly? Do I fancy her?" _it kept running in his head over and over. He laid down on the bed again and closed his eyes. But the feel of her lips on his, her soft lips, her soft, wonderful, small lips, the warmth of her body against his and how she fits exactly in his arms. The scene of the kiss keeps playing in his mind, and for some reason he placed that scenario in its own room where he saved only for Molly Hooper. He finally opened his eyes, and a smiled formed in his face, he finally figured out what do to.

After a while, he finally succumbs to his sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Molly was already having coffee in the kitchen, while her mother went to the store, she keep on stirring her coffee while staring at nothing. Her mind is preoccupied by the lips of the consulting detective taking her breath away, what she could not comprehend is that she doesn't feel any anger towards him for doing that. Although she's not feeling angry, she doesn't want to hope, she is getting married to a person who loves her and will give her the family that she has always wanted. She cannot hope for Sherlock to ever feel any different, he will never give in to change.

She was lost with her own thoughts when Sherlock emerged from his room, still preoccupied, he came up to her and waved his hand over her face and cleared his throat,

"Oh Sherlock I didn't know you're awake… Erm would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you"

Molly stood up immediately and made his coffee as fast as she could, once done, he handed it over to him. But instead on sitting back to her chair, she took her mug and went outside and finished the coffee in the garden. It was a little chilly outside, but the hot coffee is warming her. She did try to avoid Sherlock inside; she wouldn't know what to say. _"He seemed normal, maybe he doesn't remember anymore. Wait, he's Sherlock Holmes, of course he remembers it! You idiot! Why did you kiss him back?!"_ she kept muttering to herself, when suddenly she heard a deep voice behind her,

"I heard my name, what is this about?"

"Oh for god's sakes Sherlock! You have got to stop doing that! You would give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"Forgive me. I just thought you'd like some company"

"Wha… what?"

"You clearly have a hearing problem Molly, have that checked."

He sat beside her and even moved closer,

"The sun shines rather brightly here"

"Erm… yes, this is… why my dad loves this place. It's always good in the morning"

Sherlock can feel the nervousness of Molly, he knew that she tried to avoid her in the kitchen, but he's not going to drop this, he needed to know what she feels in his presence,

"Did you sleep well? Because I did, your bed maybe small but it's very comfortable and the room is very cozy"

Molly took a deep breath, she wanted to ask him why he kissed her last night, but she can't seem to find the courage to do it. Instead, she just tries to answer his questions as quickly as she could.

"I sleep okay"

"Where's your mother?"

"She went out for a bit will be back soon"

"Oh I see…"

Then Sherlock moved his chair closer to Molly, she felt even more nervous, _"What is he doing right now? Kill me?"_

"Did you make the coffee?"

"Yes"

"It's very good. You really have a knack for making wonderful coffee. Has Tom ever told you that your coffee is good?"

_"Okay that's it!" _she thought, she attempted to stand up but Sherlock's hand caught her arm, but before she could say anything, Sherlock's phone buzzed, he rolled his eyes and reluctantly picked up the phone, this gave an opportunity to Molly to get back inside.

_"What is it Mycroft?" _

_"There's some information about your Molly Hooper's fiancé"_

_"What? Tell me" _

_"I think it would be better if you see it" _

_"Why can't you tell me?" _

_"Just get back to London when you can. Don't worr,y he's harmless although you might need to see this since you obviously share a sentiment for YOUR pathologist. See for yourself brother mine" _

With that Mycroft hang up, the entire mood that he was in suddenly changed, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth with anger. He knows Tom did something that Molly will not like. It could be a big impact to their relationship or else Mycroft wouldn't have called.

He went back inside and placed the mug in the sink and went straight to Molly's room and sat on the bed, _"Why am I so angry at this? I haven't even seen anything yet?" _he thought, then a knock on the door was heard, he stood up and opened the door, Molly was standing on the door. He tried to compose himself and tried to mask his worry about her.

"Mum's here, she's just making breakfast, she wants to see you"

"Why?"

"Just go to the kitchen Sherlock!"

He rolled his eyes at the tiny woman and walked past her, when he got to the kitchen, he was greeted by Mrs. Hooper with a pleasant smile,

"Did you sleep well love?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you. Molly's room was quite cozy"

"It is. Now just give me a minute and I'll serve your breakfast"

He stood up,

"It's alright Mrs. Hooper. You don't really have to do that…"

But her eyes suddenly changed, and with force,

"Sit!"

For some reason, he got scared of her and so he was forced to sit down; after that, she smiled at him again as if nothing happened. She served his breakfast went to her room, Sherlock ate what she prepared which he surprisingly was grateful, for Mrs. Hooper is a wonderful cook. When he finished his meal, he left the plate in the sink. As he turn around, Sherlock saw Molly walked to the living room all ready with her previous clothes, he immediately went to her room and took his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. He got dressed and folded the used clothes and placed it on Molly's bed; Sherlock followed her in the living room where Mrs. Hooper and Molly are talking while holding a box with her, which he deduced would be the wedding dress.

He went over to them, and confirmed if they are already leaving, he was becoming impatient and can't wait to leave to see what Mycroft has informed him. Luckily, Molly is already saying goodbye to her mother. They hugged, after that it was his turn,

"Sherlock,"

"Thank you for welcoming me to your home"

"Oh it's alright, do come visit again. I'll let Molly bring you back here."

Sherlock gave Mrs. Hooper a nervous smile, but she reached for his cheeks and tapped it a little and smiled quite widely. They walked out as the cab is already waiting outside to take them to the train station. The cab ride was silent; no one was willing to talk; Sherlock was looking out the window as did Molly. When they reached the train station and boarded, she was relieved that she sat across him and not beside him like the last time. She's still wondering what came into the detective's mind and wonderfully kissed the hell out of her breath. Molly still can't find the courage to ask him, she can feel his eyes at her, which even made her nervous. To avoid anymore conversations with him, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Eventually she did fell asleep.

Across Molly, he was watching her and finding what gave him the courage to kiss her, was it the dress? Or the fact that now she is engaged and will no longer be _HIS _pathologist. He wanted get back to London as soon as possible, if Tom did something wrong, then Molly will be unattached, he gets back to his old ways, but would he have the courage to tell her if that's the case? He knew now the impact of what he did last night, with John's voice in his head.

* * *

As they arrived in London, she didn't say anything to him except for a thank you, she didn't even allow him to hail her a cab, but instead took the initiative to get her own and left him standing in the pavement. He suddenly felt cold without her presence, but there are important matters at hand, when he took a cab he directed the cabbie to be taken to the Diogenes Club right away.

Once he got there, he went to look for Mycroft in his office, who gave him a provoking smile,

"You've come back. I trust that you got along with Mrs. Hooper very well."

Sherlock just glared at his brother,

"You said you found something"

"Ah yes, the _fiancé"_

Mycroft buzzed and Anthea came in and gave a USB flash drive to Mycroft which he connected to his laptop, once everything was set, he faced it for Sherlock to see, he observed his brother's reaction intently, he already knows that he is clenching his fist and gritting his teeth with anger.

"Be careful Sherlock it almost shows that you care."

He glared at Mycroft's grinning face, anger in his eyes is showing but he did not care what Mycroft would think,

"I do care Mycroft! She helped me with so much and I can't let this idiot do this to her. Now give me the flash drive"

"Is this what you really want? You're slipping little brother. Although it would really make mummy happy, now at least she will leave me alone"

With that he grabbed the flash drive, stood up and walked out of his office immediately leaving a smiling Mycroft.

* * *

Molly took her keys from her pocket and opened the door of her flat. When she came in, it was empty, no signs of Tom, she wasn't surprised for he already went to work by the time they arrived at the train station in London. She wanted to distract herself and get her mind off of what happened in Brighton, she immediately changed her clothes but after that, she noticed how the room looks strangely clean with new sheets, Tom never changed the sheets, was he trying to make up for something? But the rest of the flat was as messy as she left it; in fact it was even messier. She wondered where Tom may have been while she was in Brighton. _"No, it's not possible! Get it together!" _she scolded herself, then a gush of guilt came over her, _"What am I thinking? I was the one that kissed Sherlock back!"_ She put her questions at the back of her head and hurriedly went out of the door only to go to Bart's.

At Bart's, she found the cold morgue empty, there were no bodies to examine, no work to do. She went to the lab and to her office and saw the piles of paperwork on the table which made her smile. Something to get herself busy and to take off her mind about the wedding and her guilt feeling. As she work, she suddenly remember Sherlock's lips on her, how soft they were, how passionate the kiss was, the warmth of his body, his large hands on her back and neck, she didn't realize but as she reminisce she was softly touching her lips. She asked herself if Tom ever kissed her like that, _"Oh my God Sherlock I will kill you! You beautiful life ruiner!"_ she muttered to herself. Molly was totally distracted with Sherlock's face that keeps popping in her head. _"This is just a phase I'm going through. I'm might be getting cold feet. Arghhh!" _she said to herself.

"Something wrong Dr. Hooper?"

She looked up and Mike was standing in the doorway of her office, she turned red suddenly,

"Oh Mike! Hello! You're here! I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, just got in, sorry, why are you here?"

"Got bored at home. I need to take my mind of the planning. You know how it is"

"Ah yes the wedding. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll probably see you in the cafeteria"

"Right. See you then"

As Mike disappeared, she finally tried to let go of the breath she's been holding. She decided to put everything aside and get back to work, but then her phone started ringing, looking at it, Tom is calling her, _"Oh God"_ she thought,

_"Hi Tom!" _

_"Hello love. Are you back in London?"_

_"Yes, yes I am. I'm here at Bart's just trying to finish some paperwork that I left behind. Not much is going on. Are you at work? I didn't see you back there in the flat"_

_"I am actually. Now, erm I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together"_

_"Oh that would be lovely. Sure, I don't see why not" _

_"Alright then, I will pick you up there, if you don't mind. Maybe we can talk about our wedding there" _

_"I will be delighted." _

_"Don't work too hard love. I will see you later" _

_"Right. I won't. See you then" _

When she hung up, she suddenly got nervous again, but she decided that she have to be honest with him, even if they're having a difficult time agreeing with the wedding arrangements, but he has been lovely to her since day one, and he deserves to hear the truth. She worked and waited till Tom picks her up, but also readied herself on things she needs to say to Tom.

* * *

Meanwhile in Baker Street, Sherlock kept pacing about the room while glancing at the screen of his laptop every now and then, he immediately texted John,

_JOHN, BAKER STREET NOW! – SH_

After five more minutes of waiting, John replied to him,

_OH YOU'RE BACK NOW. YES, I WILL SEE YOU THERE, WE NEED TO TALK. GIVE ME 15 MINS – JW_

_FINE. I WILL WAIT NO LONGER THAN 15. – SH_

He decided to take another shower and change the clothes he's in, for he has been wearing it for two days. When he got out of his room, he's now in his sweatpants, t-shirt, and dressing gown. He sat on his chair, clasped his hands together, placed it under his chin, and closed his eyes while he waits for John to arrive.

Fifteen minutes have passed and John was already standing on his doorway, he came in and saw that Sherlock was obviously in his mind palace,

Without opening his eyes…

"Hello John… and Mary"

John was no longer surprised with him knowing who came with him, he just accepted the fact that Sherlock is an idiot-genius,

"When did you get back?"

He stood up finally and walked over to his laptop and put down the screen,

"This morning, but I went to see Mycroft about something first"

"That's erm… odd"

"Not really, I needed something from him"

"Right. So Molly?"

"Ah yes, Molly. Of course you will be talking about her even if I avoid the subject"

John took his seat on his chair, while Mary excused herself to go to Mrs. Hudson to prepare their tea,

"Now, tell me what happened in Brighton,"

"Oh please do I really have to repeat myself? Are the details of it really important?"

"No, not the details, I want to know what went in your brilliant head and made you kiss Molly, who by the way is engaged to another man."

"I already told you about it John! You always insist on having me repeat things!"

"Then stop dropping my question and answer it!"

"Fine! I don't know what came to me! But I saw her in that stupid wedding dress, with her messy hair. She looked so small in front of me. She has been occupying a certain room in my mind palace! I tried to delete it but it's not going away, so when I saw her again that evening, I did it. I kissed her!"

"Did you ever for once think how this could affect her? You're confusing her with this. Now she's getting married, you came to her and probably gave her something that she has been hoping for ever since she'd known you!"

"No, I wasn't thinking when I did it. And for once John, I didn't have to use my brains when I kissed her, but I enjoyed it very much. I don't think she would assume anything, but I know she will ask me why I did it, and I don't have the answer"

"At least you're being honest with me one this."

"Now let's talk about that stupid boyfriend of hers"

"Tom? Why are we going to talk about Tom?"

"Because _meat-dagger_ is the reason I went to Mycroft"

"Oh my God! Did you have him followed by Mycroft's men?"

"Of course not! Are you insulting me? I didn't have to do that. I have a surveillance set up there at Molly's flat!"

"You… You cock! You don't really know anything about privacy or personal boundaries!"

"We had to set up something, because I stayed there when I was supposed to be dead, she needed protection while I was living with her! Apparently Mycroft didn't remove it at all, because he wanted to spy on his little brother. Also, I told him to watch over her when I was gone"

John pursed his lips, and looked at him intently. When Mary emerged into the room with tray in her hands,

"Now boys we can hear you downstairs arguing like an old married couple, why don't you relax yourselves for a bit. Now Sherlock, could you please tell me that you fancy Molly so that John and I can stop arguing about it!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mary, but there is only one answer to that,

"I don't know. These are the things I do not understand. How do you know if you like a person…romantically?"

"Alright stop it! Both of you! We can discuss that later! Tell me what you found out about Tom. You wouldn't go and see Mycroft after arriving from Brighton if it's nothing important" John interjected.

Sherlock walked over to his desk and pulled up the screen of his computer, he played it at the very beginning; all of them watched until he decided to stop. Even if he had already seen the surveillance video his blood is still boiling with anger, when it was over, John backed away and his face was completely shocked, so did Mary,

"My sentiments exactly"

"You.. erm, you saw this just today?"

"Yes. Mycroft called while we were in Brighton and informed me that I needed to see it. Which is why, I wanted to come back as soon as possible, but her mother insisted I needed to have breakfast before we leave, who is by the a way a great cook"

"Wow… I mean. Tom, really? I didn't see it coming"

"But he was so lovely" Mary interjected

Sherlock huffed at Mary's comment,

"Lovely? He is most definitely not lovely. A simpleton I can accept"

"Oh hush it Sherlock! You did not get to talk to him"

"Yes, I didn't, but I also didn't even dream of talking to the cretin!"

John, still standing like a statue, suddenly went back to sit on his chair, still absorbing what he saw, then spoke,

"When are you planning to tell Molly about this?"

"I don't know John, I want to tell her believe me, it's easy to be a bastard around her, but I don't want her to think that I am sabotaging one of her relationships again, let alone with her fiancé"

"But she has to know about this! Will you wait for her to get married to that man?"

"No she will not marry him! I have to do something about it though"

"Yeah? What would that be? What's your plan?"

"Continue planning her wedding"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, I know you heard me"

"Why would you do that? You know she can't marry him!"

"I know. Just leave it to me, if you and Mary are needed, I will contact you"

"God, this is going to be a disaster innit?"

"Oh please, I always get it right John"

"That is not true. You make mistakes, I know you"

Sherlock went to sit on his chair once more, and went back to his mind palace, but Mary interrupted him,

"Wait, you haven't even told us if you fancy Molly"

"Of course I fancy her! Why do you think I've been helping her out, for my own entertainment? It may be the last time that I get to be that close to her before… before she marries that idiot Tom!"

Silence filled the room with his outburst, Sherlock didn't realize he had said it out loud, John and Mary was shocked by him, John's mouth was slightly open, while Mary could not contain herself from smiling and giggling,

"I knew it! I knew it! I was right John! Sherlock Holmes fancies a woman!"

"Oh you bloody prick! What would you have accomplished then, to change her mind? This is why you kissed her! You could not help yourself, since she's not giving in to you and your atrocious charm, so you had to do something about it!"

"No, that's absolutely rubbish!"

"Oh yeah? You kissed her after you volunteered yourself into helping her"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that! But that bloody dress! It made… it made me, erm… realize what I can't have and what I don't deserve"

John calmed at his best friend's supposed defeat. Sherlock stammered at the talk of Molly, that never happened, but he now know that the detective has a chance to change everything,

"Sherlock, if you really want to change her mind, go and talk to her and tell her the truth. Don't scheme her like you always have done. If this plan of yours doesn't work she will only despise you"

"I know."

Once again, there was silence, and then John stood up and walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Do what is right, and be honest. We'll leave you to think Sherlock"

He just nodded at the doctor, when Mary approached him and kissed him on the cheek, but then she moved her face near his ear,

"Go with your plan, she may hate the beginning of it, but you will win her"

He gave her a smile, as he watches them leave. When they'd gone, he walked up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He's got a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Everyone is dying to know what's on the video. Well, it's here. I don't know if you've already thought of it. But just for fun, act surprised. Anyway, here the new chapter. Thank you everyone who made their amazing reviews, and new followers. You're all lovely! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN SHERLOCK AND ITS CHARACTERS. (Which makes me really sad)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tom reached Bart's 15 minutes before lunch time, he went inside to look for Molly; as he got into her office, he was greeted by a smile. She gathered all her things, and gave Tom a peck on the lips. They left Bart's and headed to a small restaurant somewhere near the hospital. They sat awkwardly smiling to each other and ordered their food,

"Erm, Tom, I was wondering if you could give me a list of all your guests, so I can finalize the number of people as well as the invitations. We were able to make adjustments to the couple, who owned the estate, which I believe is a lovely place as I have seen it"

"Good. Great! I will be giving you my list by tonight. How's your mum?"

"She's wonderful, and she's asking for you"

"Did you say I was busy?"

"Yes I did, she understands. Although she had hope that I will be coming over there with you"

Partly she lied about it; her mother definitely questioned his absence and was even sided by Sherlock, but she also wondered why Tom is not objecting to her plans now. More importantly she can't seem to hold it in anymore, the kiss that she shared with Sherlock has been a burden to her ever since it happened. She took a deep breath,

"Something wrong love?"

"Erm, no, yes"

"Well which is it? You're making me nervous"

"Yeah, erm, there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Remember when you called me in Brighton?"

"Yes?"

"Well… erm…"

"Jesus Molly! Just tell me already!"

She was taken aback by Tom raising his voice in annoyance, she's never seen him like this, she was now even worried, _"This is it, the end of it all" _she thought,

"Well, the… the day you called while I was in Brighton, erm… Sherlock was actually with me that time…"

"So you lied to me?"

"Erm, yes. I did. But only because Sherlock was concerned about you to think about something else,"

"He's concerned about what I'm about to think? Oh well that's nice of him"

She definitely heard the sarcasm in his tone,

"Could you please let me continue? And please lower your voice people are looking at us."

Tom didn't say anything but just gestured his hand for Molly to continue and then folded his arms on his chest while rolling his eyes on her,

"Anyway… Sherlock erm… he erm.. he kissed me"

Suddenly Tom's face turned red, she can see that he got angry at the information that she just uttered,

"You lied to me and you kissed him! How could you do that Molly? We're getting married. Wait. Did you kiss him back?"

She wasn't saying anything, and then she was surprised that Tom's voice got even louder,

"Did you?!"

Molly was startled,

"Ye..yes"

She just lowered her head down, and tears started to fall,

"I knew this would happen! You and that… that…"

He was unable to continue his words, instead of finishing the sentence he stood up, pulled up his wallet, and slammed the money for their meal on the table;

"We're done Molly"

After those final words, he left immediately leaving Molly in tears.

Few minutes till Molly's face turned red in anger, she stood up and left the restaurant immediately, but instead of going back to the hospital, she hailed a cab going to 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock is still lying on his bed and in his mind palace, reorganizing it, but all his peace was disturbed when he heard yelling from outside his room,

"Sherlock!"

"Sherlock!"

By the sound of the shouting voice, he was definitely sure it was Molly looking for him, _"She told him! Damn it! Why can't she just lie!" _he muttered to himself, now he has to deal with her wrath, he lazily got up his bed and dragged himself to open his door, once he got out to the sitting room, there stood Molly with her hands on her waist,

"You son of a bitch!"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do?"

"Yes that's what I said, why are you repeating it"

"You! You ruined everything! Why can't you just leave things be! I was happy! I was getting married, and now, because you had to kiss me, everything is gone!"

He looked at her intently, seeing all the tears in her eyes flowing with anger and sadness, something he has never seen before, for it was only sadness that he saw. He has seen her angry but not like this.

"Why did you have to tell him? If you didn't tell him then you would probably still cuddling with him or whatever it is that you ordinary people would do!"

But he knows Molly is beyond ordinary, to put up with him this long, she was definitely beyond the words he just said.

"Why would I lie to him? I already did when he called me in mummy's house. I'm not like you Sherlock who can lie to every people he knows! We ordinary people, as you would like to put it, give importance to honesty. Even if it kills us, you always say the truth about people and now you want me to lie to the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?"

Molly almost ran out of breath scolding and yelling at Sherlock, which he just took,

"I thought you were helping me. But now I know you're just ruining my relationship just like all the others I have. You are so selfish! Always! I don't know why I put up with you all these years, and now I think I may have made a mistake"

With these words, Sherlock was indeed affected by it, he clenched his fist, and he knows it was his fault. If he hadn't kiss Molly and told her to lie this wouldn't have happen and she will be enjoying the domestic bliss that she has always wanted.

"I'm sorry Molly"

"No. You don't get to apologize now Sherlock. You ruined everything…"

"I really wouldn't say… I may have ruined your relationship with Tom by kissing you, but you kissed me back, admit it!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again just pressing her lips together, _"Is he really turning this on me?"_ she thought,

"You, Molly Hooper kissed. Me. Back."

_"Why does he have to say it in a very seductive tone?" _she asked herself, but she is not giving up,

"You kissed me first! Don't turn this on me like its my fault!"

"Yes I would, this is how it works, you will surely blame everything on me and then I get to say something that would make you think it's your actual fault. Although I would say it is not really my entire fault. You enjoyed that kiss, I did feel your arms around my neck Molly, grabbing me closer like your life depended on it"

_"What is going on? Why is he smirking like he's enjoying this?" _she thought. Molly can't seem to grasp the idea of Sherlock being so relaxed at the situation when she sure is obviously furious at him. But then she noticed how Sherlock was looking at her, it was so intense she can't seem to make up for it. _"Why is looking at me like that?" _she wondered.

"You bastard!"

"I really am not Molly"

"What is wrong with you?"

"No, the question is, what is wrong with Tom?"

"Nothing is wrong with him! He left me in the restaurant saying 'we're done' because he found out that you and I kissed!"

"Ahhh, of course. Was he angry?"

"Of course he was angry you git!"

Having Molly confirmed that Tom got angry at her made him changed his mood suddenly. He once again felt his blood rushing through his veins as he gritted his teeth out of anger,

"The audacity of that man! I can't believe he got angry at you! You should be the one who's angry at him!

Immediately the ambiance of the room changed, Molly's face of anger changed into confusion,

"What?"

He grabbed Molly and had her sit in front of his desk, he played the video that he got from Mycroft and showed her what Tom did and what he have been doing when she's busy or somewhere else.

The first part of the video showed Tom coming home on the time that she was still in her shift at Bart's, but he was being drove by someone every time, then the time stamped changed, and it showed another one of Tom coming home, but this time a woman was with him, they made out on the door, but then the woman have left. Another part, was the day that they were in Brighton, Tom showed up on the flat with the same woman, but this time they both went inside. The final part was already taken inside the flat where it showed that Tom and the woman were making out in the living room until he carried her to their bedroom. Finally, Sherlock closed the lid of the computer, observing her reaction.

Molly's face turned pale upon seeing the horrors of what happens in her flat when she's gone especially on her bed that she shared with Tom. She didn't see this coming, how could she have been blind? A question that is now in her head, then she remembered how the sheets in her bed were newly changed, how the flat was messier than when she left. But she was blinded by the fact that her mind as preoccupied by the wedding. Sherlock was right indeed; she's the one who's supposed to be angry at him. She covered her mouth with her hands, still in shock with what she just saw. Then she turned her attention to the detective standing in front of her,

"How… how long have you known this?"

"Just this morning when we got back from Brighton. Mycroft called me when we were having coffee at your mother's house and informed that I should take a look at this. When we reached London, he was the first person I saw. Then I told John about it, him and Mary saw the video?"

"They saw it first before me? Shouldn't you have informed me about this initially?"

"Yes I know I should, but you obviously avoided me and since I didn't know what to do, I had to consult John"

"You couldn't have texted me at all? 'Oh Molly, by the way your fiancé is sleeping with another woman while you're away' That's what friends do Sherlock!"

"Are you seriously angry at me? I am telling you now aren't I?"

"Yes, now that I came over here!"

"Oh please, I would have told you anyway! I wouldn't want you to marry Tom!"

Sherlock was shocked with he just said, leaving Molly in awe,

"I mean, I wouldn't want you to marry him if you're not so sure"

"And what makes you think I am not sure of marrying him? Because you're the smartest person in the world?"

"No! Because you kissed me back Molly!"

She blushed at hearing this, they have been running out of breath yelling at each other, she wanted to give up and just walk away and turn all his anger at Tom for cheating on her, but here she is, with Sherlock still trying to turn everything around that everything was her fault,

"You are so… so… insuf…"

Sherlock crushed his lips on Molly before she can finished the sentence, which she vehemently reciprocated, but suddenly she pulled away,

"Stop! You can't just kiss me whenever you want to stop me from telling you thi…"

He kissed her again intensely, she wrapped her arms on his neck and pulling him closer, but this time Sherlock was the one that pulled away,

"You are so annoying when you say things like that, why can't you just le…."

She pulled his shirt and kissed him passionately, then pulled away once more,

"I hate you Sherlock Holmes!" she said as she pulled him again, for another kiss,

"You really don't"

They kissed like there's no tomorrow as Sherlock slid his hands on her back lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Sherlock walked sloppily towards to his room carrying Molly as they kept taking each other's breath until they continued their frustrations from each other in his room.

* * *

It was already afternoon, Sherlock and Molly were still lying on the bed. Molly's back was facing him as he caressed her shoulders to her back. She faced him,

"Oh my God, I just cheated on Tom"

Then they started chuckling at the idea,

"No but seriously Sherlock, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't been really in a relationship. It's you and John who are experts on this, you both have the same atrocious tastes with partners"

With that Molly nudged him on his bare stomach, which caused him to groan in pain,

"You don't need to be violent, I was only joking! Do you actually take everything seriously? I mean honestly, do you really think I would let you near that idiot again?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what this means"

"Oh please you're not really a dumb person Molly! Why would I have kissed you in the first place if I don't share any sentiments for you?.I hope you do know that this is not a one-time thing"

"Oh it isn't?"

"Of course it isn't! I want us to be like John and Mary!"

"What a doctor and a nurse? You understand that I'm already a doctor, and I don't think you'll be a good nurse"

"Shut up Molly! You know what I mean. I'll take care of _meat-dagger. _Don't worry about it."

He kissed her on the forehead ever so gently as Molly closed her eyes with the feel of his lips. Then Molly thought, maybe everything was really bound to happen like this. Maybe Sherlock indeed have a heart after all.

That day, Molly stayed in 221B for the rest of it, hanging out with Sherlock, watching him insult every single boring client request he got. She still could not make this new level of their relationship ever since she met him. Maybe after the first time she kissed, she was also finding an excuse to let Tom go, but now she's just wasn't sure.

* * *

The next day, they have decided that Molly should just go back to Bart's while he took care of things. As Molly went to work, Sherlock has a plan. He went to her flat, he didn't need to pick her lock for this time Molly handed her the keys, when he got there, Tom was in a hurry gathering his things walking in an out of Molly's room. When Tom saw him, there was something in his, _was it anger? Or fear?_

"You have no right to be here! After all the things you've done!"

"No, you have no right to be here Tim!"

"It's Tom! We were getting married, and you just can't keep it in your trousers that you have to kiss my fiancee!"

"First of all, _ex-fiancée, _and second, she was getting married to you while you are not keeping it in your trousers from another woman!"

Tom's face went pale with Sherlock's words, how could he have known is the question that went into his head,

"I did not cheat on Molly!"

"Do you honestly think that you can lie to me? Have you any idea what I do? Apparently not. I don't really expect it and from Mrs. Hooper's words, 'you are not the smartest kid in the bunch' so really, I'm not surprised"

Tom didn't say anything anymore,

"Sit!"

Sherlock directed him to the couch, which Tom sacredly obeyed; he started pacing in front of him and then stopped to look at him,

"From now on, you will make yourself disappear from Molly's sight. Don't call her, don't come near her, don't, in anyway make contact with her, I will be giving you 10 minutes to gather all your things and then leave this flat at once. Do we have an understanding?"

"Ye…yes"

"Oh and by the way here's the engagement ring you gave her, she won't be needing it now. You may want to give it the blonde woman you've brought here"

With that Tom hurriedly gathered all his things and left the flat leaving Sherlock with a smirk of satisfaction in his face. Once Tom's gone, he pulled out his phone and made a call,

"Is it done?"

"Yes brother mine, mummy will be very thrilled with your development. I hope you do understand the complexities of your choice."

"Could you just stop being so overbearing and just be happy!"

"Oh I'm happy very much so"

He clearly heard all the sarcasm and the cheekiness of Mycroft towards him and with his annoyance; he just hung up the phone.

* * *

Molly was currently busying herself with a body that was recently delivered in Bart's, she worked silently with her steady hands focusing on every slices she makes into the body. Once done, she collected everything she has gathered and went to the lab to confirm.

In the lab she was surprised to see Sherlock already waiting for her,

"Hello Sherlock"

"Hi Molly, new body today?"

"Erm… yes."

"By the way, I found _meat dagger _in your flat"

"Oh God what did you do?"

"Why do you always think that I would do something worse?"

"Sorry, erm… go on"

"I just talked to him; I don't think he will be bothering you anymore. Not that he would do it, but just so you know."

"Thank you."

Then Molly suddenly remembered the wedding plans, she needed to cancel everything. To location, the flowers, luckily she hasn't sent out any invitations yet.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered the wedding. I have to go back to St. Albans and cancel everything and to apologize Mr. and Mrs. Luff."

"Oh that. Yes. You could just call them I'm sure they won't mind"

"No, this is important Sherlock. Those two are old and if they start to spend something for it, then it would be a waste"

"I'm sure they haven't done anything. Your supposed wedding is in three months. Do you think that they have already prepared anything?"

"Yeah, yeah I suppose so. I'll call them tomorrow"

"Right. Anyway, I shall be going now, if you have any extra fingers, please save them for me"

"Sure I will."

"I'll just text you later"

And to her surprised, Sherlock closed the gap between them, he caressed her cheeks, and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she closed her eyes.

"You look absolutely lovely when you work Molly"

With that Sherlock walked away and dramatically opened the door as he always did leaving Molly looking like a ripe tomato as her cheeks blushed. The day just got even better.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I would like to apologize if it took me so long to post this chapter, I have been recently tired at work plus I got sick, so again I apologize. Also, I would like to thank all of you for reading, leaving a review, followers of this story. There will only be two chapters left after this (I hope). Sorry if there are any typos. Here's Chapter 8, I hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND ITS CHARACTERS. _**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sherlock was busy doing an experiment in his make-shift lab kitchen, pouring chemicals after another; he completely ignored the sounds of steps ascending on the stairs, outside of his door,

"Yoohoo! Sherlock?"

He didn't say anything, he knows it was Mrs. Hudson and he's planning to ignore her as best as he could,

"Oh there you are! I brought you your afternoon tea"

"Yes, you can leave now Mrs. Hudson, thank you"

"By the way Sherlock, what was that noise yesterday? It's like two men fighting"

Sherlock's eyes widened with surprise upon hearing Mrs. Hudson's question,

"Something wrong?"

"No, erm, it was nothing. Do mind your own business next time Mrs. Hudson"

But Mrs. Hudson just smiled at him like she has a secret,

"Oh I know what happened…"

"If you already know what happened then stop asking. Now please I'm busy"

"I never thought I'd be expecting a woman in your room Sherlock"

"Who would you expect John?"

"No, he's married now! But I was sure you would have a new boyfriend"

"Mrs. Hudson! I do not nor ever had a boyfriend! Now could you please just leave and stop insinuating anything!"

She started muttering something to herself and turned around finally leaving the grumpy consulting detective. Sherlock sighed as the old landlady left his presence, and then he went back to what his doing. But not even a minute after, someone was knocking on his door again, he rolled his eyes with annoyance,

"Oh whoever you are by all means please disturb me!"

Then came John into the flat, looking at him but he completely ignored the army doctor, John just waited patiently and went through Sherlock's laptop to check if there are any cases.

Moments later, Sherlock finally left his experiment and sat on his chair,

"Anything interesting?"

"No, those cases are boring. Boring people, therefore boring cases. What are these people thinking that I'm sort of an idiot?"

"What news of Molly?"

"Of course, Molly."

"So?"

"So… what?"

"What happened? Did you tell her?"

"Yes I did."

"What's her reaction?"

"Oh for God's sakes John! Must you always know everything? Just drop it!"

"No, I will not drop it. At least tell me parts of it"

Sherlock sighed heavily at his best friend's request,

"She got angry at Tom. He broke up with her before she found out"

"What?"

"Yes, she came here angry at me because she told Tom that I kissed her, meat dagger broke up with her, I told her she should be the one who's angry at him, and so I showed her. There."

"Huh."

John placed his hands on his waist, and just stood there wondering,

"You're thinking. What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just… I feel bad for her."

"Yes, well she shouldn't have been engaged to him in the first place. What was she thinking?"

"Are you really blaming this on her? She got engaged while you were 'dead' Sherlock! Do you think she would have waited for you?"

Sherlock didn't say anything, but just stayed on his chair and pulled out his phone, completely ignoring John as he gave him lessons about relationships and life in general,

_JOHN IS LECTURING ME. SAVE ME PLEASE. – SH_

_WHAT IS HE LECTURING ABOUT? – M_

_RELATIONSHIPS, LIFE, MUNDANE THINGS, BORING – SH_

_DID YOU TELL HIM? – M_

_NOT YET. I KIND OF LIKE IT WHEN HE LEAST EXPECTS IT. IT'S RATHER FUNNY – SH_

_DON'T BE CRUEL SHERLOCK! – M_

_OH LIKE YOU'RE SURPRISED? – SH_

_NO JUST SAYING – M_

_FINE I'LL DEAL WITH HIM – SH_

_GOOD LUCK – M_

Sherlock smiled at the last message that Molly sent, John noticed that he wasn't listening at all and that he is too preoccupied with his phone, rather than his lectures,

"Sherlock!"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I knew you were not listening, you were smiling like an idiot!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

He didn't say anything; he was trying so hard not to ask him, but knowing John being always the romantic, he never wanted his conventional ways of taking a girl on a date like all those trivial things that is seen in movies. But John is also known as _the ladies' man, _as he have dated quite a few before finding Mary,

"John, how do you go about…. Never mind"

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, forget about what I said"

"Out with it Sherlock!"

"Nothing! Just go back to your pregnant wife. I have things to do!"

John just waved his hand in frustration,

''Fine, I will leave now. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Oh please like I am actually qualified to do something like that"

John chuckled at his friend's comment, but then he took his coat and left the flat, when he was gone, Sherlock started texting again,

_ARE YOU DONE FOR THE DAY? – SH_

_ALMOST. WHY? – M_

_WAIT FOR ME. I WILL SEE YOU 10 MINS – SH_

With that Sherlock stood up and immediately grabbed his coat and went out of 221B, he hailed a cab going to St. Bartholomew's Hospital.

* * *

Molly was finalizing the autopsy report on the last body that he has examined, if she was being honest with herself, she is actually tired and exhausted, not only from last night's physical activity, but as well as the number of the bodies she needed to cut open. When she was done with the report, she went back to her office and placed all the finished paperwork on top of the other and straightened the pile. She checked herself on the pocket mirror and saw that her eyes are indeed tired. As she was fixing all her things to prepare to go home, Sherlock was already in her office doorway.

"Are you ready to go?"

"In a little bit, I just need to organize this. I need to give to Mike"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her showing that he's being impatient,

"Fine"

"Why are you here anyway? You're not going to ask me to stay for another experiment are you?"

"No, I would tell if I would. I was erm… thinking if we could…"

"If we could what?"

"Get something to eat before we go home?"

"Like a date?"

"Of course not! We're just going to have dinner. People in a relationship doesn't always need to go out on a date, and besides if this is a date you wouldn't even see it coming"

"Wait. We're in a relationship?"

"Yes of course we are. We are two people engaging in sexual activity that involves emotional attachment to each other, what did you think?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh God you want me to say the word don't you?"

"What word?"

"I won't say it Molly! You know how I despise the terminology. But I am… that"

"Fine, don't say. At least I know where I stand"

Molly giggled then walked up to him as they went out together to make a stop at Mike Stamford's office. When they got out Sherlock immediately hailed a taxi and directed them to a Chinese restaurant.

"So, where are we going?"

"There this good Chinese at the end of Baker Street"

"Alright, but I will go home to my own flat tonight Sherlock"

"Why? It's closer to mine"

"Because I have been wearing these clothes since yesterday!"

"Fine. We'll go to your flat then. We can just have takeaway then just have it at your place"

"You're staying at my place?"

"Could you please stop stating the obvious?"

She just chuckled at him as the cabbie drove to their destination. At the Chinese restaurant, they immediately ordered and went straight to Molly's flat. Inside, they just took off their coats, and then proceeded to the kitchen to get some place. She didn't let or ask Sherlock for help she knows how lazy he is. When everything was prepared, they sat on the couch and silently ate while watching crap telly. Once in a while Sherlock will be yelling at the TV which she find really funny, she thinks it's adorable how he gets carried away.

It was almost 11 when Sherlock notice the lack of giggling in the surroundings, when he checked on Molly, she was already sleeping on the couch, and he smiled at the sight. He stood up silently and cleared all the clutter that they left on the coffee table and placed it in the kitchen sink. Of course he wouldn't do the dishes, but he definitely cleaned up. Sherlock walked over to Molly and gently carried her all the way to the bedroom and there he laid her down on the bed slowly and removed the jumper she's still wearing. He left her as he searched for his old clothes that he when and he stayed with her. When he found them, he showered and lightly carried his weight and laid beside her, he covered them with a blanket and placed his arm around her, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It has been three days since Sherlock and Molly has been going back in forth to 221B and Molly's flat, sleeping over, going out to dinner, and just staying in. Alas, Sherlock found a case,

_I WILL BE GONE FOR TWO DAYS – SH_

_YOU FINALLY GOT A CASE? – M_

_YES. THIS IS AT LEAST AN 8. I CAN'T PASS THE OPPORTUNITY – SH_

_YOU DON'T NEED LUCK. I'M SURE YOU WILL SOLVE IT IN NO TIME – M_

_THANK YOU – SH_

Molly has been busying herself with her work, she didn't even bother texting Sherlock, because he has been keeping her updated, which is something that she like and so unlikely him. She never wanted to change anything about him, but somehow there's a doubt in her head of _"What if Sherlock gets bored of me? What of it then?" _since the day that they have actually been together this is the first that she has ever questioned herself about it. Only now when Sherlock is gone. She remembered the days she spent with him planning her canceled wedding, how obsessive he was to plan everything on his own and on his terms, and how he stole that kiss from her which she gladly obliged, the disaster with Tom, and now them. _"Oh my! I almost forgot about Mr. and Mrs. Luff!"_ she put down her pen and took out her phone from her pocket.

_"Spring Blossom, hello?"_

_"Oh, Hi. This is Molly Hooper; I am looking for Mr. or Mrs. Luff, who ever is available?"_

_"Mrs. Luff is here, just a minute"_

A minute later…

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Mrs. Luff, this Molly Hooper from few days ago?"_

_"Oh yes of course Ms. Hooper, what can I do for you?"_

_"Well, umm, I know that we wanted for you to plan the wedding, well, erm, my wedding. Apparently, erm, the wedding is erm, canceled? So I just wanted to know if there's any damaged we've done, that I am willing to pay for what you have spent"_

_"Canceled?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Oh I thought everything was going well"_

_"Well, things change. Erm, so about the damage?"_

_"Oh don't worry about it everything has been paid for. That's why I thought everything is going well!"_

_"Wait. Paid for? Under my name? Hello? Hello, Mrs. Luff?"_

The line went dead. She tried dialing again, but no one is answering. After a couple of calls she got frustrated, and went back to work.

Her shift was over and she went ahead to buy some takeaway and spend a night in her flat. She got lucky it's her day off; she can go to St. Albans and see exactly what's going on. Once she got home, she took a quick shower, wore her most comfortable clothes, and settled on the couch, eating while watching some movie on the telly. While having herself some time to relax, her phone beeped,

_NOT DEAD – SH_

_GOOD. HOW'S THE CASE GOING? – M_

_SOLVED IT. I WILL BE COMING HOME TONIGHT – SH_

_I'M IN THE FLAT. COULD YOU COME HERE ONCE YOU'RE BACK? – M_

_WHY? – SH_

_WE NEED TO TALK – M_

_ABOUT WHAT? – SH_

_JUST COME OVER I'LL WAIT. WAKE ME UP WHEN YOU ARRIVE. JUST PICK THE LOCK ;-) – M XXX_

She put down the phone and cleaned up the mess she made; she's tired and want to sleep. After tidying up, she went straight to her bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

Hours have passed and Sherlock checked the time, it was already two o'clock in the morning. As Molly have instructed, he picked her door lock. He came in like a thief in the night and sneaked into her dark bedroom, where Molly was already lying on her bed with her hair sprawled across the pillow and her face, as he smiled he went to take off his dress shirt, his socks, belt, shoes and just laid beside her with wearing just his trousers. He really didn't want to wake her up for she looks so peaceful with her mouth slightly open and her breathing steady, but she said to wake her when he arrive. He gave her a kiss on the mouth which woke her up. Groggily she opened her eyes, and saw Sherlock,

"Hey, you're back"

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you, but I'm just following orders here"

"Well, good job"

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I called Mr. and Mrs. Luff, I was wondering if you can investigate"

"What happened?"

"I was calling to cancel, but she said somebody has already paid for it, but when I asked who, the line went dead. I tried calling again, but no one is answering anymore. Don't you think that's strange?"

"Yes it is, don't worry I'll take care of it. I will see what I can find out tomorrow"

"Oh you're leaving right away?"

"Well you want me to investigate right?"

"Yes, but could you at least stay here?"

"Sure, anything you like"

That early morning Sherlock wrapped his arms around the sleepy Molly and stayed there just like she requested. But before she wakes up he was already gone to his new assignment. Leaving Molly a little cold but with a letter on top of the pillow.

_Molly,_

_I didn't wake you anymore; I will investigate what happened with the old couple so I can come back to you as soon as possible. There's coffee in the kitchen._

_Sherlock_

She felt a little lonely when he left, but smiled at the though he wanted to come back to her as soon as possible. Molly just wanted to stay at home and reorganize her closet and not to do anything but just feel lazy, feeling like she deserve it after all the chaos that she's had for that week.

* * *

Sherlock was back in Baker Street preparing to go to St. Albans, this time he does need help. So in the middle of the chaos in his sitting room, he texted John,

_JOHN, BAKER STREET NOW AND BRING MARY – SH_

_OH WHAT IS IT THIS TIME – JW_

_JUST GET OVER HERE! –SH_

Sherlock has been sitting on his chair and pacing about the room every now and then, waiting for the Watson couple. Mrs. Hudson even came up to bring tea for him and for his guests, but as always Sherlock ignored the old landlady. Moments later, the Dr. and Mrs. Watson finally stepped into Sherlock's flat, they settled themselves, and finally confronted the consulting detective who is currently taking a shower, when he finally came out all dressed he greeted his best friend and his wife,

"John and Mary just who I needed!"

"What is this about Sherlock?"

"Well we have a case!"

"A case?"

"Yes that's what I said, and Mary is definitely needed!"

"Alright, tell us about it"

"Since you don't have work today, we will need to make a travel to St. Albans in Hertfordshire"

"Hertfordshire?"

"Yes"

"Wait. Isn't that the same place where Molly was supposed to marry?"

"That's right. But she called in the couple she hired for her wedding to cancel it but apparently everything was already paid for"

"How did that happen?"

"That's what we're about to find out. She asked me to investigate it. Now Mary's duty will be determined once we get there"

"Right. What time do we leave?"

"Now. Gather your things we should catch the next train you can just leave your car here"

"Right"

The husband and wife followed Sherlock who already hailed a cab to take them to the train station going to Hertfordshire, once they have boarded the train; Sherlock took out his phone and busied himself with it, while the couple just watched him.

_I'M GOING TO ST. ALBANS NOW, I WILL COME BACK AS SOON AS I FOUND OUT SOMETHING – SH_

_THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF THIS FOR ME – M_

_YOU'RE WELCOME, ALTHOUGH I DO THINK THIS IS WHAT PARTNERS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO? – SH_

_PARTNERS? – M_

_YES MOLLY. I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO YOUR TERMINOLOGY – SH_

_PARTNERS SOUND LIKE WE'RE WORKING FOR SCOTLAND YARD, CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE? – M_

_ONCE I'VE THOUGHT OF IT I WILL LET YOU KNOW. – SH_

_ALRIGHT. TAKE CARE. I WILL MISS YOU – M_

_I KNOW – SH_

Sherlock started to smile at his text conversation with Molly, and he clearly knows that the couple sitting in front of him is looking at him with wonder; he rolled his eyes, thinking that he will be enduring this intrigue they have in them for the rest of the trip,

"You've got questions; ask now for I will no longer entertain them again"

Mary did not let this opportunity escape her,

"What's going on between you and Molly?"

"Nothing"

"I told you before I'm not John; I know when you're fibbing"

"There's nothing going on between me and Molly!"

"Fibbing Sherlock!"

"Fine! We're dating!"

Mary placed her hands in her mouth and started giggling upon Sherlock's words, while John's mouth started opening and closing as if to say something but cannot find the actual words, finally he did,

"Sorry, when did this happen?"

"The day she broke up with meat dagger"

"But that's so soon?" Mary interjected,

"Oh are you really that surprised Mary? We all know that Molly has been _in_ _love_ with me for the longest time, and at that moment when she burst in to my flat, I already have these… _feelings _for her, the cancelation of her engagement allows us to indulge into a relationship!"

Mary could not contain herself and plunged into Sherlock and gave him a long, tight hug,

"John… ugh… your… wife… can't breathe…"

She finally let go,

"Sorry. I'm just happy for you! Finally! I knew somewhat this is bound to happen and John was doubtful"

"Well Apparently John is always the last to know"

The rest of the trip went smoothly, with Mary being overly happy with Sherlock's relationship, while John still could not believe that his asexual best friend finally gave in to a petite pathologist named Molly Hooper.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been quite sick and was unable to write. But anyway here it is. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. This is a little longer, but we are coming to an end. I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_*Sorry if there are any typographical errors. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS._**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sherlock, John, and Mary finally arrived at the St. Albans' train station. They followed Sherlock's lead as he hailed a cab going to Spring Blossom Flower Shop. When they came in Sherlock was welcomed by one of the owners, Mrs. Luff,

"Oh Mr. Holmes, it's nice to see you again, I see you've brought company with you. How's Ms. Hooper?"

"She's fine. I just came here regarding an enquiry. This is Dr. John Watson and Mrs. Mary Watson"

"Lovely to meet you!"

They shook hands and were led to their visitor's area. Mrs. Luff allowed them to settle and disappeared to get some hot beverages. When she came back, she had a tray in hand, with tea and some biscuits; she placed it on the table and sat down with them,

"So Mr. Holmes, what can I do for you? Do you have anymore requests?"

"Yes, I would actually like to take us to your estate, if you don't mind? I would also need to talk to your husband"

"Oh of course, let me fetch him for you"

John was confused as to why Sherlock is not getting direct to the point like he always did, he can't help but wonder what's going on,

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we need to go to the estate?"

"To investigate"

"But couldn't you just ask her who made the payment?"

"Yes I could, but I have far better plan in my head"

"Would you want to share that plan?"

"Yes I will in a matter of minutes"

Mr. Luff came out and greeted them with Mrs. Luff behind him, Sherlock signaled to John and Mary to follow him, which they confusingly did. The 20 minute drive felt less, and they soon arrived at the estate where Molly's wedding was supposed to be held, Mary's eyes feast on the beautiful grounds, the old couple led them inside and welcomed them to the sitting room. Once settle, Sherlock stood up and walked up to Mr. Luff, they both went outside, little did he know John followed him,

"So is everything settled?"

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, we did everything you asked for. I heard from my wife, that Ms. Hooper called"

"That's right; Molly did tell me about it that's why I came out here to confirm it. And now you have. I don't want her to know any more of this"

"I understand and I apologize for my wife"

"It's alright; she didn't know all the details."

"Now son, when are you planning to tell her?"

"When everything is settled, I won't have a problem here, but I need another pair of eyes for opinion. That reminds me her mother is arriving in London today"

They went outside to see the gardens, but then John suddenly cleared his throat to make know that he's behind them. Sherlock excused himself for a moment and Mr. Luff stepped away,

"John"

"What's going on Sherlock? Why do I feel like you are still planning her canceled wedding?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This… this is what I'm talking about; did you ask him who made the payment?"

"They didn't know. The payment was sent to them by cash with Molly's name on it"

"I'm calling Mary, you, you stay here"

John knew he's lying, he needed Mary to confirm it, he needs to come clean on this, and he needed to tell him the absolute truth about his plan. Two minutes passed and John was back with Mary on his side,

"Now tell her Sherlock!"

Sherlock turned to Mary and grabbed her hand to take her somewhere in near the small chapel,

"Now, Mary tell me what you think about this place?"

But Mary didn't say anything, but just gave Sherlock another tight hug with tears in her eyes, John immediately walked over to them,

"Oh my God you let Molly cry and now my wife! What's going on Sherlock? I want answers now!"

"John, how would you feel to be the best man this time?"

John's jaw dropped on the floor with Sherlock's question, he felt shocked, but happy, and also confused,

"You're… you're… you are… ma.."

"Yes, John I am marrying Molly!"

"Oh my God"

He came over to him and gave his best friend a hug, while Mary is still smiling with tears in her eyes, while still in his hug,

"So will you be my best man?"

He pulled away from Sherlock and suddenly remembered something,

"Wait, when did you propose to her? You only just told us that you're in a relationship. And who paid for all these?"

"I haven't. And it was Mycroft who made the payment."

"Mycroft willingly paid for _your_ wedding?"

"Yes apparently he is thrilled that I plan to marry Molly, but the fact that I am marrying makes him happy, for mummy will no longer bother him with marriage and grandchildren!"

"Oh God. You already planned everything for a wedding, but you haven't proposed to her? How can you be sure that she will marry you?"

"Because Dr. and Mrs. Watson, Molly has strong feelings enough to jump into a relationship with me right after her wedding has canceled, and what I am doing right now is the wedding of her dreams because she deserves this, and I want her to get what she wants! Besides isn't it obvious that she wanted to be with me, I mean look at the resemblance of how I dress myself to meat dagger!"

John was surprised, but still in doubt that Molly would accept his hand in marriage, Sherlock is pretty much confident, but he does know that Sherlock can be quite wrong,

"What if she says no? What then?"

"She won't say no"

"You're pretty confident mate!"

"Yes I am, I think it's quite obvious. She has no more reason to say no"

John just shook his head with Sherlock's unbelievable plan, Sherlock turned to Mary,

"So what do you think Mary?"

"About what?"

"Oh for God's sakes, the whole place"

Mary started laughing at the irritated consulting detective,

"Well Sherlock, I think the place is absolutely lovely, but we need to make sitting arrangements, I will help you!"

"Thank you Mary"

"You're helping him now?" John interjected

"Of course I will help him! He's our friend and your best friend, how could you not help him! Aren't you proud that our eldest son is now getting married?"

John chuckled at Mary,

"Fine! We will help! How will you go over the guests?"

"I have her list! Plus Mrs. Hooper should be arriving today at Baker Street, we should get going now"

"Molly's mother?"

"Yes, did I stutter?"

"No, erm, no. Right. We should go"

They walked back to the main house, where Mr. and Mrs. Luff are waiting for them; Mary hooked her arm around Sherlock's left arm,

"Oh Sherlock this will be lovely"

"I know, you can stop smiling now"

When they reached the main house, Sherlock informed the couple that they will need to go back to London, Mrs. Luff even offered some snacks, but he's worried about Mrs. Hooper. After the same drive, they're back to St. Albans and back to the train bound for London.

* * *

A cab pulled up in front of 221B Baker Street, Mrs. Hooper stepped out of it and buzzed on the door. Mrs. Hudson opened it and smiled at the woman in front of her,

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Sherlock Holmes, this is where he lives am I correct?"

"Yes, this is where he lives. Are you a client?"

"Oh no, I was invited by him, I'm Mrs. Hooper, Molly Hooper's mother"

"Oh, please do come in! I apologize for that. I thought you were one of his clients, silly old me! "

Mrs. Hudson guided Mummy Hooper to Sherlock's flat, as they ascend the stairs; she kept talking to her,

"I didn't know you will be visiting, Sherlock didn't tell me anything about it. But you know how he is, very secretive that man!"

Mrs. Hooper just smiled at the landlady as she opened the door and welcomed her inside the messy flat,

"The mess he made in here…"

The landlady tidied the place as best as she could and was embarrassed by the state of the flat,

"Please have a seat, I will make you a cup of tea, and Sherlock should be back soon, I will give him a ring. Just make yourself at home."

"Thank you, erm…"

"Martha, you can just call me Martha. I am Sherlock's landlady"

"Thank you Martha"

Mrs. Hudson went straight to her flat and boiled some water for her tea and prepared a plate of biscuits for Molly's mother; as she waits for the kettle to whistle, she immediately grabbed the phone and called the consulting detective,

_"Sherlock"_

_"Yes Mrs. Hudson, Molly's mother has just arrived"_

_"Yes, I was just about to tell you that; how did you… never mind dear. I let her into your flat. I hope you don't mind"_

_"No I don't, please make here comfortable we will be there in 15 minutes or less" _

_"Alright, I will take care of her just bring yourself here" _

_"Thank you Mrs. Hudson" _

As Mrs. Hudson hang up the phone on Sherlock, she completed preparing the tea and biscuits for the lady waiting upstairs. She arranged the tea cups, the pot, and the plate of biscuits beautifully in the tray and carefully went up to serve it to Mrs. Hooper. When she went in, she placed the tray on the coffee table and served her lovely tea to Mummy Hooper.

"Here, why don't you have some tea while we wait for the boys. They will be here shortly"

"Sorry, boys?"

"Oh I guess you haven't met Sherlock's best friend, John. He's a splendid man! An army doctor and he can keep Sherlock quite nice… sometimes. They used to be flatmates"

"I didn't know that, Sherlock didn't mention it"

"Those two are inseparable! They had lovely adventures together, solving crimes, chasing criminals"

"I bet they had so much fun. Has Molly come round here often?"

"She does come here from time to time, delivering all sorts of things for Sherlock to keep in my fridge. Molly is such a lovely girl, I didn't see why Sherlock hasn't asked her out on a date, but then I understood how he is, John hasn't been married."

Mrs. Hooper gave Martha a quizzical look,

"I'm sorry what about John?"

Before Mrs. Hudson can answer, Sherlock came in followed by John and Mary; as always John defended himself,

"Mrs. Hudson, will you please stop getting any ideas between me and Sherlock. He's my best friend and I am not gay!"

Mrs. Hooper was startled with John's outburst, which Mary quickly apologized,

"I am so sorry for my husband; he seemed to have left his manners in Hertfordshire. You must be Molly's mother?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Then Sherlock finally involved himself in the conversation,

"Mrs. Hooper forgive us for our delay, may I introduce my good friend Dr. John Watson and his wife Mary"

John reached out for his hand to Mrs. Hooper,

"Please, call me John. I sincerely apologize for my previous outburst, Mrs. Hudson always had the idea that Sherlock is the love of my life"

He smiled at her and immediately she laughed at the good doctor's humor,

"It's quite alright love. It's a pleasure to meet you, and Mary. I trust you are all my daughter's friends."

"Yes we are." Mary interjected.

Mrs. Hooper turned her attention to Sherlock,

"So Sherlock is everything prepared? Did you check the place?"

"Yes, we were just there, Mr. and Mrs. Luff are doing a remarkable job with the flower arrangements. Mary will be helping us with the sitting arrangements, I do have Molly's guest list"

"Oh that's wonderful!"

Suddenly John interrupted there conversation,

"Wait. You, her own mother is a part of this?"

"Of course dear! Why else would you think I'm doing here?"

Mrs. Hooper chuckled at the confused John, while Mary sat on the nearest chair trying to contain her laughter at the situation,

"You allowed Sherlock to scheme your daughter on this? Has Sherlock corrupted you?"

"No, of course not! Do you think I would let Molly marry Tom? Sherlock already called me before they visited me to the house about the wedding dress, Molly didn't know anything about it. Darling, Molly is a very smart girl, but she believes me well"

"Oh God, this great. Sherlock you're on your own when Molly murders you!"

"Will you please relax John!? I have Mrs. Hooper to help me with Molly. I told you this is the perfect plan! It's a perfect timing to come here, she will be visiting Molly as a surprise, concerned about her and comfort her, and of course Molly will tell her that she and I are in a relationship which she obviously approves. All we need is a little push and everything will be executed accordingly!"

John couldn't still believe what was happening, Mrs. Hooper is very much pleased, Sherlock has an arrogant look like always, Mrs. Hudson still doesn't know what's going on, but when she looked at Mary, she was extremely happy,

"Oh you're siding on this?"

"Of course! It's romantic husband! Sherlock marrying Molly and planning the wedding of her dreams! You should be the first to understand this. And besides it's only reasonable that Sherlock reached for Mrs. Hooper's help. He would not be able to get through all of this if it wasn't for her."

"Yeah, but scheming her?"

"She will find out about it, he just needs to go through it smoothly. Don't be so grumpy about this, just be happy for Sherlock"

"See John, your wife understands. This will be perfect, just don't come near Molly, or you will just lay everything on the line"

John sighed heavily and rubbed his hands on his forehead while Mary stood up and guided him to have a seat. Mrs. Hudson, suddenly sobs softly, but Sherlock, as always noticed it,

"Oh could you please stop crying Mrs. Hudson!"

"Shut up Sherlock! I'm just happy. I never thought this day would come, your mother will be so happy for you"

She stood up and placed his hands on his cheeks,

"Oh Sherlock! You and Molly do make a lovely couple! Your mother will love her!"

He just smiled at the landlady, and gave her a kiss on the cheek; as everyone engaged in a conversation with Mrs. Hooper, Sherlock stood up and looked out the window, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Look mate, I am very happy for you; and I know when you want something you will do it no matter what everyone says, but you have to be sure that this is something that you want. To spend the rest of your life with just one woman, let alone Molly. It may not matter how you treated her before, you may have broken her heart a dozen times, oddly enough she's still here with and for you even if she was engaged to another man and I am sure she never stopped loving you; but if you get bored, don't. In every possible way, do not treat her like some case that will bore you once you have already solved the puzzle. I don't know if you've already figured out about your feelings, because obviously you did everything you can to get her, but love is much deeper, you have to know that."

Sherlock faced his best friend and look him straight in the eye, without hesitation but just determination,

"John, I have already figured out my feelings for Molly the first time I saw her in that wedding dress, I am not good with words and you know that, I may not be like the romantic you are, but I can assure you that there is nothing in this world that I wanted but to make her happy in my company. I will learn from her and you and Mary will help me too. I don't deserve her because of my cruelty to her, but she has always seen me better than anyone else, even better than you. And you lived with me. She's the only one who can actually see the entirety of me. And for that I am in awe with her! The night I kissed her only proved that I do return the love that she has always given me. I just don't… know how to deal with it. So thank you for saying all those things to me, you and Mary can always straighten me up, and you know I can never lie to Mary, she will get it out of me in an instant."

They both chuckled as John squeezed the detective's shoulder, they smiled at each other as a sign of understanding on what is about to happen.

They got back to the women chattering as they joined in. That afternoon, with the help of Mary and John they made final plans on the seating arrangements. Every evidence that Mrs. Hooper is holding was left in Baker Street. She stood up and took her coat and approached Sherlock,

"Now darling, I think I better pay Molly a visit. She will be surprised but that's the plan"

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Hooper"

"Oh you're absolutely welcome Sherlock"

John and Mary said their goodbyes too and went down to walk with Mrs. Hooper and even hailed her a cab. Once everyone has left Sherlock's flat, he slumped on his chair and took out his mobile phone.

_HOW'S YOUR PLAN OF STAYING HOME AND FEELING LAZY? – SH_

_IT WAS LOVELY! ALTHOUGH I DO WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO SEND YOU TO INVESTIGATE WHO PAID FOR MY CANCELED WEDDING, SO WE COULD JUST HANG OUT HERE. BY THE WAY, WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU FIND? – Mxxx_

Sherlock paused for a bit on her message to think of a better lie on his answer, it can't be too obvious, Molly is smart and she will know,

_SHERLOCK YOU STILL THERE? – Mxxx_

_SORRY, YES, I JUST NEEDED TO BOARD THE TRAIN. I AM COMING BACK TO LONDON. ABOUT THE PAYMENT, THEY DIDN'T KNOW WHO PAID FOR IT, I WILL GIVE YOU MORE DETAILS WHEN I SEE YOU. I PROMISE. – SH_

_ALRIGHT. COME HOME SAFE – Mxxx_

_I WILL – SH_

After his last message, he just sat there and went to his Mind Palace to think of a better solution or a lie to give to Molly so she won't be suspicious.

* * *

Molly dragged herself from the couch to the sound of her door, she slowly walked and opened it and to her surprise, it was her mother,

"Mu… mum!"

"Hello darling. Are you surprised?"

"Erm.. yes. Yes definitely. Oh come in"

"Thank you love. So any plans of going out? Or is this one of your lazy days?"

"One of my lazy days definitely"

Mrs. Hooper sat down while Molly prepared some snacks in the kitchen, when she came back she sat with her mother and had a little chat with her,

"So erm, mum why the surprise visit?"

"Oh darling, it was getting lonely out there. And besides, can't I visit my own daughter"

"Of course you can mother. I was just surprised."

"Well you did surprise me the last time, so I was hoping I could do the same!"

Molly laughed at her mother's humor, she has always been the cheerful one, she's a little bit suspicious about her visit, and she thinks that she came to talk about her recent wedding disaster,

"Now tell me love, how have you been? Last time I saw you, you were still getting married."

"Well mum you were right; Tom isn't really the brightest kid in the bunch. But then he did outsmart me for not knowing that he's been cheating on me!"

"Cheated on you? But you never said anything the last we talked on the phone! Oh that idiot! How could he do such a thing to you?"

"You're beginning to sound like Sherlock mother!"

"Well he is correct with Tom being stupid!"

"Mother!"

"What? I am only stating facts my dear. And he didn't outsmart you. I don't think he does have the brains for that. You were just preoccupied with the wedding and work that you didn't notice it."

"I know, it's just that I was so blinded by getting married and all. And here I was feeling oh so guilty about kissing Sherlock when he's the one doing all sorts of things with another woman!"

"Hold on now, Sherlock kissed you?"

"Yes he did, in your house before we went to bed, and I kissed him back!"

Mrs. Hooper started smiling at her daughter,

"Oh don't tell you're actually happy with the events!"

"Of course I am! I mean Sherlock! I knew he fancies you!"

"How did you know this before I do?"

"Didn't you see how he looks at you?"

"No how does he look at me, because apparently I don't know"

"Well, it's the same how your father looks at me!"

"Thank you mother for being helpful on that"

"Don't be so cheeky Molly! You know how your father looks at me, you like observing him!"

Molly just remembered her father, she smiled. And for some reason she doesn't feel a little bit sad remembering him,

"So… how's Sherlock? Is he coming here to see you?"

"Sher… Sherlock's fine. He's on a case right now. He will be back soon, that's what he told me"

"We should have dinner with him, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Erm, mother, speaking of Sherlock…"

"What about him?"

"We… erm… we are actually dating now"

Mrs. Hooper acted surprised in front of her, although she already has knowledge of it, she immediately hugged her daughter,

"Oh darling that is wonderful!"

"You… you don't think it's too soon?"

"Not at all, although I do think that it was long overdue"

Molly chuckled at her mother as she hugged her and rested her head on her shoulder like she's still a little girl. As he mother caressed her hair and kissed her on her forehead.

"Now Molly, why don't you take a shower, call Sherlock then we'll go out to have dinner"

"Alright mum, whatever you like"

She finally stood and left her mother on the couch while she took a long shower. Once done, she went to the bedroom and looked for something nice to wear while she calls Sherlock,

_"Hello Molly"_

_"Hi Sherlock. I was just wondering if you're back in London?" _

_"Yes I am, I'm getting a cab back to Baker Street, something wrong?" _

_"No, it's just that erm…"_

_"Tell me"_

_"Well my mother is in town, right at this instant, she wants to have dinner with us" _

_"Oh you told her about us?" _

_"Yes. I hope you don't mind"_

_"No I don't why would you think that?" _

_"Nothing, erm so I will text you the details. Maybe we can talk about what happened on your trip over dinner" _

_"Sure. I will see you later then" _

_"Yes, see you later. Bye now" _

She hung up and finally found something to wear, a simple dress, but since it was cold at night, she decided to put on some tights and her black flats. She went out and checked on her mother,

"So mum, where are we having dinner?"

"You decide, I'm not a Londoner, just tell me, it would be my treat!"

"You don't have to do that mum."

"Oh I insist."

"Alright, well there's an Italian restaurant I know where Sherlock likes to eat"

"Are you sure? We should take him somewhere different"

"Well I don't think he would mind; besides he likes it there and the food is great"

"If you're so sure about that, then that's where we should eat"

"Okay, let's just allow him to rest for a bit, I think it's still quite early for dinner so I think I should just clean up for a bit, and I still look like a mess"

"Sure love, whatever you need to do"

Molly did what she said she cleaned up the coffee table and left the dishes on the sink to wash later, she went quickly to her bedroom and brushed her hair, put on a light make up, and went back to the living room, she sat with mummy Hooper, and texted Sherlock.

_ANGELO'S 7PM IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU? – M_

_YES THAT'S FINE – SH_

_OKAY WE WILL BE LEAVING THE FLAT IN A FEW MORE MINUTES – M_

_SEE YOU THEN – SH_

She readied herself completely, made sure she didn't forget anything important and then took her mother's coat and gave it to her.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes, I think I've been ready since I got here."

She smiled at her and went on their way.

* * *

In the cold London Street, Sherlock's cab pulled up on his usual restaurant; there he was greeted by the owner Angelo, he kept his passive face as he informed him a table for three. He waited on the table until he finally saw two women enter the restaurant; he stood up and greeted them, Mrs. Hooper being fond of Sherlock reached for his cheek, Molly just smiled at them and took their seats.

"Sherlock it's been a while, how are you? Any interesting cases?"

"Not really, they're all so boring actually. But Molly did give me a case. I thought it was just a 3 but it turned out better"

Molly glared at him, but he just winked at her, which made Molly giggle,

"Why don't we order, then you can tell me all about it!"

Sherlock gestured his hand and Angelo himself came for them, he gladly took their order and disappeared after,

"Now tell me about your case!"

"Alright, I went to St. Albans at the same flower shop we met the two couple, so I asked them about the payment, they said that a tall man, with curly hair, and elongated face came to their shop and asked about you and claimed to be your fiancé then paid everything cash. Before the couple asked for the name, he disappeared. I was thinking that it may have been Tom who made the payment, apparently he still wanted to get married, but I guess it's just not with Molly."

Sherlock glanced at Molly's reaction, he definitely lied and pinned it on Tom, but his cover cannot be compromised until the time is right and Tom is an easier target. He noticed there was some sort of sadness in Molly's eyes knowing that her ex-fiancé will be taking advantage of her canceled wedding. But since Sherlock knows the absolute truth, he does not need to worry; his problem is how to comfort Molly.

"You said you think it was Tom?"

"Yes, I know it was him. There's no one else, he is the only one I can think of with that kind of that description. Plus he claimed he _is _your fiancé"

Sherlock saw that Molly is starting to get angry, he wanted to smirk and smile at this but he needs to keep the façade.

"Oh that bastard! Taking advantage of my plans! How dare he do that to me? Using my name after everything he did! Oh I could kill him!"

"Molly, I will take care of this. It's not like you're still marrying him"

"I know that but he's using my name!"

"That's why I will take care of it okay?"

He reached for Molly's hand underneath the table and squeezed it for assurance; Mrs. Hooper has been smiling at them the whole time,

"Molly dear, Sherlock is right; Tom should be the last thing on your mind. Let Sherlock do the work"

Molly nodded and finally calmed. Angelo finally served their food and was very much satisfied with it,

"Mum, you're not thinking of going back to Brighton at this hour are you? I think it would be best that you stay with me"

"No that wouldn't be necessary. I already booked a hotel here, I will be going back to Brighton first thing in the morning, don't worry about me"

"Are you sure? You could always sleep in my room and I'll just take the couch"

"I'm alright love. You don't need to do that."

"Alright stop it you two!" Sherlock interjected.

Molly glared at him much to Mrs. Hooper's surprise; her brown eyes were piercing as if saying _"Don't talk to me like that in front of my mum!" _

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that but it's just that you are obviously not going to back down on your own argument. Now Molly we all know that your flat is rather small for Mrs. Hooper to stay, so why don't you just come stay in Baker Street and let your mum have your whole flat for herself or just let her stay in her hotel where someone could serve her everything she needs"

"Fine. Mum you can just stay in your hotel if that's what you want"

Sherlock was surprised with Molly's decision, he was thinking that she will be staying with him for the night but that is not the case.

"Thank you darling. I'm sure I can manage on my own."

The dinner was pleasant and Mrs. Hooper asked them about being together and the whole story about Tom, she tried to make everything light, but she already knows how everything happened. She just didn't want to Molly question her.

After dinner, the couple decided to take Mrs. Hooper to her hotel. Sherlock, who's trying to be a gentleman, took a cab with Molly to her flat. Once they have reached the inside of Molly's flat, she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss for a few seconds and then let go him,

"What was that for?"

"For being amazing tonight, although I didn't expect the outburst."

"Why are you not expecting it? You know how I am"

"I guess, but then you and my mum are obviously fond of each other"

"Well your mother is not annoying"

Molly just smiled at him, while Sherlock gave her another kiss,

"I will leave now. I will just text you"

"Oh you're not staying?"

"No. I might have new cases. Plus I don't want to take your day off from you"

"Oh alright. Maybe I'll just drop by tomorrow?"

"I guess, but let me know first I might not be home"

"Okay."

Molly didn't argue anymore, she knows Sherlock needs to have cases from time to time, but she was hoping that he could stay since this is her time with him,

"You want me to stay"

"Yes, I do. It's my day off and I want to take advantage of it, and perhaps take advantage of you too."

Sherlock smiled at her and placed his hands on her arms; he gently kissed her lips, lingering to every second,

"I will stay with you tonight. I just need to take care of a few things. I will be back I promise. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Nothing, just yourself"

"Alright I will be back as soon as possible"

He said goodbye with a promise, he went out immediately and went back to Baker Street. Once he got to his flat, he checked everything that has anything to do about the wedding is completely hidden, he needed to keep everything out of sight in case Molly decides to make a surprise visit. He checked his email if there are anything interesting but apparently, the only case that is keeping him is the case of wedding plans. He took care of everything that he needed to do in that flat and immediately hailed a cab to see Molly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Alright readers, this is not the last chapter, I have one more pending. This is supposed to be 10 chapters only, but then it seemed that one more is needed. Thank you for the reviews, the followers, and made this their favorite! To my personal Shezza (nobitanobi) no more spoilers until the end, see you tomorrow! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

**Chapter 10**

The week went on like nothing happened; Sherlock was able to deceive Molly by masking everything with a case. He also successfully prepared and planned his own wedding; with the help of John and Mary, everything is going smoothly, the last thing that he needed to do is to tell Molly. But for some reason, he lacked knowledge of proposing to a woman who has been in love with him; he felt the confidence in that, however, now he feels doubt. He has been scheming his way to actually marry Molly, but how to propose? That's his problem.

Sherlock kept pacing about his flat, then he reached for his pocket and then took out a small velvet box, he held it tightly in his hands. In his head he securely planned everything and then he smiled seeing Molly in her mother's wedding dress walking down the aisle while he waits for her. He looked for his phone and sent a text message to his small circle of friends and family, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, his parents, and Mrs. Hooper. He needs them at this very moment, of course he didn't expect for Mrs. Hooper and his parents to come right away due to the distance, but she is definitely on stand by and expected.

_I NEED EVERY ONE IN BAKER STREET NOW! COULD BE DANGEROUS - SH_

Few minutes later, Lestrade came in and saw Mrs. Hudson already sitting in the couch, then came John and Mary, and of course always the last entrance Mycroft.

"What's going on Sherlock? You said dangerous!" Lestrade asked

"Ah yes Gavin! Yes it's quite dangerous because if this doesn't go according to plan I will be in danger of Molly's wrath!"

"Molly? What does this have to do with Molly?"

"Sherlock is marrying Molly dear!" Mrs. Hudson interrupted

"What? When did this happen?"

"It hasn't happened yet, but your help is needed."

"How?"

"I will tell in a matter of minutes"

Everyone settled in the small area of his living room while Lestrade and Mycroft just stood there waiting for him so they can listen intently.

"Now, there are only two days left, and this must go according to plan, you Lestrade will be walking Molly down the aisle with her mother, you, John will be on my side as my best man, Mycroft you will have mummy and daddy picked up and bring them to the estate together with Mrs. Hooper. Mrs. Hudson, you are in charge of making things in order in the estate, Mary you're assigned to distract Molly starting today. Are we clear?"

All of them were slightly stunned except for Mycroft, apparently Sherlock was talking too fast again as if he was rambling,

"Oh God, I have to repeat myself aren't I?"

"No, no you don't have to. We're just surprised"

"John, you and Mary are the last person I expect to be surprised, Lestrade I can understand he didn't know about this. Oh never mind"

John shook his head on his friend, they were all busy talking about everything that's about to happen, when Mycroft approached his brother,

"Brother mine, you have to call mummy"

"Why, haven't you informed them?"

"I have but she wants to hear from you"

"Oh I have to deal with it aren't I?"

"Obviously. She's thrilled and finally has left me alone. Now you have found your goldfish, I'm free"

"Don't you call her that!"

"Fine. But for the last time, are you sure about this?"

"Yes brother mine!"

"Good. Then all shall fall in to place, you can trust me on that."

Sherlock just looked at his brother and didn't say anything more, Lestrade came up to him,

"Sherlock, I didn't know you were getting married. I want to say congrats. As for your request and as a good friend, I will be happy to walk her down the aisle. But if you hurt her, you will have to deal with the whole Scotland Yard."

He just nodded, he may have always under estimate the police, but with Lestrade's words, he knew that the Detective Inspector meant it.

"Mary, cancel all your plans, you need to visit Molly, but don't make it suspicious, you know what to do. We should all be on the move. Mycroft pick up mummy and daddy in 2 hours, Mrs. Hooper should be staying in the same hotel. She will be arriving tonight. John, I need you to stay here with me, I need you to help with…."

John didn't quite get the last word that he said for Sherlock just mumbled it,

"Sorry what was that?"

"With…"

Sherlock mumbled the word again,

"I'm sorry Sherlock I don't think that was even a word"

"Proposing John! I need you to help me propose to Molly!"

John was stunned with the sudden yelling of the consulting detective; he wanted to say something right away,

"Right."

"It's all set then. Now we can all go back to normal!"

One by one left 221B, John was left as Sherlock's request.

"So Sherlock, have you thought of things to say to her?"

"Well, yes but I don't want it to sound rehearsed"

"Then speak from the heart"

"No I will speak from my mouth John; you're not making any sense! How can someone speak from the heart, you use your mouth to speak!"

"It's a metaphor you git!"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so you have to speak from the heart. Tell her how you feel about her and most important of all, DO NOT INSULT HER!"

"Right. Okay! I can do this; I made a speech on your wedding I can make a speech to her"

"If she kills you, you're on your own"

John finally left the consulting detective to think about the things that he needs to say to Molly, but before he close the door, he glanced at him one more time and smiled at him like a father letting go of his son.

* * *

Molly was struggling with her last paper work, she has been busying herself with work since Sherlock is busy with his case, he would text or call her once in a while, but she definitely miss him. She knows how Sherlock is when on a case and she truly understands, she met him like that and that's how he'll stay. While working, the door opened and the pregnant Mary comes in, she was surprised to see her,

"Mary! Hello! Come in!"

"Hi Mols! How's everything?"

"Been busy, you know"

"Yes I can see that. Are you about to be done soon?"

"In a few minutes. So, what's with the surprise visit?"

"Well, I have been bored out of my head, and John is with his _boyfriend _right now chasing baddies so I was thinking maybe we could have a little bit of bonding."

"Oh, that's… erm, that's nice"

"Something wrong love?"

"No, no. I just erm, didn't think you see me as a friend"

"None sense! You are my friend. There is only so much I can take with John and Sherlock and to be honest, they're fun but it's not a lovely sight to see how they argue. Which they always do"

"Thank you. Sure, let's have fun today. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since I've got a little Watson inside me I can't really go out for drinks, but food is great!"

"Alright, I'll hurry this up and then we'll go out, we'll get you lots of food and sugar!"

"Lovely! I'll just wait here"

"Right, I'll be with you in about 15 minutes? That okay?"

"Sure"

Molly worked on her report and focused on it diligently while allowing Mary to look at everything in her small office. When she was finally done, she took off her coat and readied herself.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's just drop by Mike Stamford's office, I just need to give this to him then we'll be on our way"

They did as she said and went on their way.

* * *

Back in Baker Street, a knock on the door disturbed the focus on Sherlock's Mind Palace, he lazily opened it and to his surprise it was Mycroft with his mum and dad,

"Hello dear"

His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek which he reluctantly accepted, and then they sat down on the couch,

"So Mike told us you're getting married."

"Yes."

"We haven't met her"

"It's one of the things I avoid"

"Oh could you please for once acknowledge that we are your parents Sherlock!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes on his parents, especially his mother,

"What is she like?"

He huffed at his mother's inquiry, as he saw the smirk in Mycroft's face,

"She's a doctor, a pathologist, we met at Bart's, she has long brown hair and brown eyes, she's petite, and she has a cat"

"Oh son, we're not asking her physical attributes, your mother wants to know her character"

"Right. Well she's put up with me for years…"

Then he remembers her warm brown eyes, and how she smiles at him, how she helped him without hesitations; as he thinks of this, he smiled and continued,

"She… erm… she saved me."

"What do you mean?"

"She was one of the people that helped me with faking my death, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have pulled it. Molly is… has put up with me and no matter how cruel I am to her, she still thinks of me and she sees me better than anybody else."

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes didn't say anything; his mother in particular was teary-eyed upon hearing his son speak of the woman he's marrying,

"What? Oh for God's sakes mother you're not going to cry aren't you?"

"Oh Shut up Sherlock…"

Finally the sobs can be heard, as she turned her head and looked at horrified Mycroft,

"My boy is in love!"

Sherlock annoyingly rolled his eyes on his mother,

"Now mother, Mycroft will be taking you to the hotel where I will be visiting as soon as Mrs. Hooper arrives"

With that Mycroft knows that Sherlock is already dismissing their ordinary parents. And with one last hurrah,

"Sherlock we are very much pleased with your news"

"Good bye now mother I will see you soon"

* * *

Sherlock of course, needed to keep texting Molly and let her know that he is still alive; it was a little ridiculous, since the case is not dangerous at all but only to Molly's wrath. The time went on and he received a message from Mycroft that Mrs. Hooper has arrived at the hotel. He went out immediately and went to where they're staying, then immediately he had another plan in his head. He may be reluctant about it but he knows it would please Molly.

When he arrived at the hotel, first thing he did was to meet Mycroft,

"Is everything secured Mycroft?"

"As you have requested. Now I have something to do, pressing matters cannot wait"

Mycroft left and finally saw Mrs. Hooper sitting in the lounge, he came up to her and as usual Mrs. Hooper gave him a tap on the cheeks,

"You're right on time."

"Well I had to, by the way here's a copy of the wedding invitation, what do you think of it?"

He opened the envelope, it was a soft ivory-coloured cardboard with yellow trims in it as well as the fonts,

"This is wonderful, it's just like Molly"

"I hope you don't mind that I have already took the initiative to send it"

"No I didn't mind at all, but you did make sure of the guests discretion until I propose to Molly?"

"Of course dear."

"You did a wonderful job Mrs. Hooper!"

"Anything for my son-in-law!"

For some reason Sherlock felt happy about the sound of _son-in-law _she didn't even added the word 'future' but already treated and called him as it is, he gave Mrs. Hooper a kiss on the cheek in appreciation,

"Now, would you like to meet my parents?"

"Oh I would love to!"

They went up and allowed for his parents and Molly's mum to get acquainted, he can sure tell that they are getting along quite well, he clearly disturbed the ambiance when he suggested that Mrs. Hooper should take some rest from her trip so that his parents could meet Molly. Mother Holmes was quite pleased with the idea while Mrs. Hooper found it very sweet. As they parted, Sherlock decided to meet them at the restaurant of the hotel for a dinner at 8PM. Of course, Mrs. Hooper was warned not to show herself at any time until dinner is over.

After that he went to get a cab and back to Baker Street. While in the cab, he took out his phone and immediately texted Molly,

_BE READY BY 7:30. I'M PICKING YOU UP – SH_

_SORRY WHERE ARE WE GOING? – Mxxx_

_TO DINNER, IT'S AT A HOTEL BUT NO NEED TO BE FORMAL – SH_

_NO CASE TONIGHT? – M_

_JUST FINISHED IT. DON'T FORGET 7:30 – SH_

_OKAY – Mxxx_

When he got to his flat, went to the bathroom and took a shower, dressed his usual and checked the time, since it was still too early he decided to text John,

_MY PARENTS AND MOLLY'S MUM IS HERE IN LONDON, WILL BE HAVING DINNER – SH_

_GOOD LUCK! – JW_

He took his coat and his scarf and went straight down to hail a cab going to Molly's flat, when he reached it, he told the cabbie to wait, he texted Molly that he's already waiting for him outside, when Molly finally got out, Sherlock seemed to be amazed with how she look. She wasn't dolled up that much, but a simple dress and light make-up did something for him, he smiled at her and held the door of the cab for Molly to get in.

* * *

The music in the hotel lounge was the first thing that Molly noticed; it was classical and suits the place very well. The hotel was quite grand and she was somehow smitten by the fact that Sherlock took her here. _"Maybe this is finally a proper date" _she thought.

"Sherlock"

"Hmm?"

"Is this an actual date?"

"Yes, I know we've been involved with each other for weeks now and I think that it is only right that I take you out on a proper date. How do you like this place anyway?"

"It's erm, it's really lovely, I've never been here. Thank you"

"No need to thank me. I think it's only right to take my girlfriend on an actual date?"

Molly definitely heard that, Sherlock called her his girlfriend, she was about to say something but was cut off,

"Don't make me repeat it Molly, it will be the first and last time that I will use that term, whatever you're thinking keep it to yourself."

She's supposed to be annoyed with him for shutting her up, but instead, she lightly giggled and held on to his arm, which in return was placed with his hand on top of it. They walked in to the grand marble floors of the lounge that led them to a restaurant, a hostess greeted them, Sherlock informed the waitress for the Holmes reservation, and then they were led to a table where there's a couple already sitting,

"Sherlock, why is our table occu… Oh my God!"

"Yes, Molly I want you to meet my parents,"

Sherlock placed his hand on her lower back and guided the surprised Molly to the table and pulled a chair for her, but before she sat, Sherlock finally introduced her, of course, Mycroft has already informed them of the situation and that they have to act that there are no wedding plans being done,

"These are my parents; mum, dad this is Dr. Molly Hooper"

They shook her hands and smiled widely at her, looking pleased to finally meeting her, they all sat down, and Mrs. Holmes did not hesitate to jump in to talking to Molly who was still in shock to be introduced to them at all, under the table she grabbed Sherlock's hand and squeezed it, but he only smiled to her as if telling her that she will be fine,

"You are quite a lovely young woman! I can see why Sherlock is fond of you"

"Tha… thank you!"

"Oh don't be shy around us, we have always wanted for them to find a nice girl. Mycroft could not be bothered! But he's always like that"

Sherlock couldn't even be bothered to talk, Molly has been squeezing his hand to jump into the conversation but all he does is to give her a smirk. However, Mother and Father Holmes are quite lovely people which made Molly felt at ease, the dinner was quite splendid until their night came to an almost end,

"Now Molly, don't hesitate to give us a call and you should visit us sometimes, we would be happy to welcome you to our home"

"She's right dear. Don't forget to bring Sherlock with you he rarely visits us!"

"Erm, su… sure. I will make sure I bring him"

Molly smiled while Sherlock ran out of patient and stood up,

"It's always a pleasure mum, dad. Have a nice stay"

They waved good bye and left the hotel, as they were waiting for a cab,

"Now Molly how about you stay in Baker Street tonight?"

"I would love to, but I have to leave early in the morning it's the last day of work week, and you know how work piles up."

"Sure. Then come back to me when you're done, crimes are slow these days, I won't even have a case, but if I do, I can always take you."

He gave Molly a wink as he hailed a cab without letting his eyes off of her. They rode together and spent the night in 221B making love and sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Sherlock woke up with the feeling of coldness in his arms, Molly has left for work. He stood up and put on his dressing gown and went straight to the sitting room, there he found a cup of coffee still hot with a note beside it,

_Sherlock, _

_I didn't wake you, I hope you like your coffee. Black, two sugars, I always remember. I hope you find a nice case that would keep you busy. If you get bored, there are some body parts waiting for you to get in the morgue, or make experiment in the lab. I will be there. I don't know what time I can get off depending on the number of bodies that will come in today. _

_Molly xxx_

He smiled at the note and folded it nicely back on his desk as he sipped on his still hot coffee. He sat in front of his desk and checked his inbox for anything. Then he grabbed his phone and made a call,

_"Hello Mr. Luff, this is Sherlock Holmes. I'm just calling to ask if everything is prepared for tomorrow?" _

_"Yes Mr. Holmes. The flowers are nicely arranged, as well as the chairs and tables. The chapel has already been prepared as well" _

_"Good. I will have an associate to send there today, to make everything go smoothly. Her name is Mrs. Hudson and she should be staying at the estate. She will also be with my parents as well as the bride's mother. I trust my brother has already made arrangements for the apartments of the manor?"_

_"We'll be looking forward to meet her, and yes your brother made sure everything is in place."_

_"Thank you"_

When he hung up he started yelling for Mrs. Hudson, and as always, the poor landlady came rushing up to his flat,

"What is it Sherlock?"

"Mrs. Hudson, are you ready to go to St. Albans today?"

"Oh I have been ready since last night."

"Good then you shouldn't have any problems if you leave in an hour?"

"Sure, isn't your parents and Molly's mother coming with me?"

"Yes, you will meet them at the station, when you reach St. Albans another car will be taking you to the estate."

"Alright, I will keep you updated"

Sherlock stood and gave Mrs. Hudson a kiss on the cheek,

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson"

"You're welcome Sherlock"

Mrs. Hudson left his flat and he just remained there seated rubbing his chin thinking, only a day left for him, tomorrow morning he will propose to Molly then he marry her in the afternoon. Now is also the day they will be on the move to lay everything perfectly. Before he leaves the flat, he needed to make phone calls, text people, make sure all of it are prepared for tomorrow, but today he is on his own,

_JOHN, YOU SHOULD ALL GO TO ST. ALBANS TODAY AND BE ON STAND BY, TOMORROW WE EXECUTE! DON'T FORGET THE RINGS! THE GAME IS ON! - SH_

_MYCROFT HAVE MUMMY, DADDY, AND MRS. HOOPER TO THE ESTATE TODAY – SH_

_LESTRADE GO TO JOHN'S FLAT NOW – SH_

Sherlock needs to make one more phone call,

_"Hello Mike, this is Sherlock" _

_"Oh hi Sherlock! What can I do for you?" _

_"Have Molly's shift cover for the rest of the week, I will pick her up tonight. And please come to the wedding tomorrow"_

_"Right, I already have her shift covered. See you tomorrow" _

With that Sherlock hung up the phone and just sat there, then he suddenly stood up, he went near the fireplace and lifted Billy the Skull, there he took the velvet box under it, he opened it and there he saw the family heirloom that was given by his mother through Mycroft. He smiled at it. All he needs to now is to wait for the time.

* * *

Molly is very busy closing up a body that she just recently has autopsied. Once she has zipped it up, she wheeled it back to its metal storage. She sighed, it has only been half of her day and she was already tired. After cleaning up the last body (so far) in the morgue, she took off her gloves and went to the lab and into her office; she took out her phone,

_THIS IS THE MOST TIRING DAY. WHERE ARE YOU? – M_

_BAKER STREET – SH_

_NO CASES? – M_

_SOLVING IT WITHOUT LEAVING MY CHAIR – SH_

_VERY PRODUCTIVE. WANNA HANG OUT WITH ME IN THE LAB? – M_

_MAYBE LATER – SH_

_OKAY. TEXT ME IF YOU'LL STOP BY – M_

She put her phone safe in her bag; she finally remembered that she hasn't eaten yet. She decided to get some lunch, then went back finish the pile of paperwork that she needed to sign. Then her phone buzzed.

_I WILL PICK YOU UP AT 7PM – SH_

_I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL BE DONE BY THEN – M_

_I HAVE ALREADY TOOK CARE OF THAT, JUST BE READY BY THEN – SH_

_WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING SHERLOCK? – M_

_JUST DO IT MOLLY AND DON'T ASK ANYMORE – SH_

She can definitely feel the irritation in Sherlock's message, she even felt like she heard his voice, then she sighed and replied,

_FINE WILL BE READY BY 7PM – M_

_THANK YOU – SH_

Molly frowned at the thought of Sherlock's plan, _"What is he up to this time?" _she wondered; she placed all her thoughts and questions aside and focused on her work. May be she may stop thinking about it.

Time passed and she didn't even noticed that is it already 7PM; suddenly the loud sound of the door opening startled her, she looked up, it was Sherlock frowning,

"Why are you still not ready?"

Then she looked at the time and then she remembered,

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Sherlock. Give me five minutes; I will just finish one last detail here"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the petite pathologist as he walked and waited in her office. As promised, five minutes after, Molly is already in her office preparing her things. He finally stood up and then reached for Molly's hand as they walked through the hallways of St. Bartholomew's Hospital and out of it.

He didn't say anything else in the cab but just kept his hands enclosing Molly's; she kept glancing at him and smiling. Sherlock has been smirking, then finally started talking,

"Stop it Molly!"

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Just stop it"

"Fine"

But she just smiling and now glancing at their intertwined hands until they stopped. They stepped out and saw that they're in her flat, they didn't speak but just went straight up, when she finally opened the and let themselves in, Sherlock didn't hesitate to push her on the door and kissed her so passionately that it almost took her breath away, suddenly she stopped him,

"Wait Sherlock what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just missed you"

"Oh okay"

She smiled and grabbed him closer and kissed him once more, with that Sherlock lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed Sherlock to carry her in the bedroom.

After their tiring exercise, they lay down on the bed with their afterglow, still holding on to each other. Molly laid her head on Sherlock's chest while he caress her bare back,

"Molly, solve a case with me"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"But I have work tomorrow, I need my rest"

"No you don't"

"What I don't need my rest?"

"I mean you don't have work tomorrow. You're on leave. I called Mike. You're going on a case with me"

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make decisions for me?"

"Because it's how I am, you know how I am, and I promise you this is going to be a great case"

"But wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Not to you, to me perhaps"

"Alright. Let's get some sleep then"

"I'll wake you when it's time to leave"

"Mmmkay"

Molly fell asleep in his arms while laid there awake holding her. Thinking what her decision would be, saying things to her, honest things, without hesitations, and to say that he will always belong to her.

* * *

It was already 5:30AM and Sherlock is still wide awake, he carefully removed himself from Molly's embrace, and went to the kitchen silently. There he brewed some coffee, and while he waits for it, he took a shower.

Molly suddenly woke up with the coldness in the air, she noticed that she was alone in the bed, she felt quite sad at the sight; however, she heard the shower running. She smiled. Molly got up and put on a dressing gown and walked over to the smells of brewing coffee, she prepared the coffee just like how they liked it. When Sherlock finally emerged from the bathroom,

"Good morning!"

Sherlock walked over to her upon her greeting and gave he a kiss on the lips,

"Coffee?"

"Yes, black, two sugars, I will be in the bedroom"

She smiled at his words remembering the actual attempt of asking him few years back, but then Sherlock didn't leave and sat down with her, there were no words needed to be spoken that early morning, they just sipped their coffee while they kept glancing on each other. Molly then thought that they didn't have dinner last night and so she decided that she will need to make breakfast for them and so she did. Breakfast was pleasant, but it was over soon.

"Molly you need to shower now, we have things to do, and you still need to pack"

"Pack?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"We have a case and it would take time, so you need to pack."

"Where are we going exactly?"

Molly placed her hands on her waist waiting for Sherlock's response,

"To the case!"

"Where?"

"Molly could you please just shut up and just do as I say!"

Sherlock was clearly annoyed with her questions, he needs to control himself because he might blurt out the whole plan, he sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand, but then he heard some giggling, he looked at and her mouth is on her hand trying to control the laughter,

"It's really nice to see you irritated in the morning Sherlock! Nicely done!"

"Oh you!"

"Yes me"

Then Molly closed the gap between them and placed her hands on his waist,

"I was hoping we could shower together, but then you had to do it first, so now while I shower, get dressed and pack my things"

Sherlock just sighed and kissed her forehead,

"Fine"

Molly smiled and went on her way to shower while Sherlock went to her bedroom.

An hour after preparing and all the things they needed to do, Sherlock looked out the window and a black car is already waiting for them,

"We have to go!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

They both went out of her flat then outside and got in to the car, Sherlock was not worried if they got into St. Albans on a late morning, the wedding is in the afternoon. He just needs to make her say yes. He kept himself busy texting while Molly is enjoying the view on the window. Sherlock texted Mycroft,

_IS EVERYTHING READY? – SH_

_YES, DONE AS PLANNED – MH_

_WE'RE ON OUR WAY, PLEASE MAKE SURE ANY PEOPLE INVOLVED ARE HIDDEN IN THE HOUSE OR AT THE BACK GARDEN. – SH_

_CONSIDERED IT DONE, WE'LL KNOW WHEN YOU'RE HERE – MH_

Then to John,

_JOHN WE ARE ON OUR WAY AND WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN AN HOUR – SH_

_GOOD. DON'T FORGET TO SPEAK FROM THE HEART – JW_

_I WON'T. MAKE SURE EVERYTHING GO SMOOTHLY OVER THERE – SH_

_I WILL. GOOD LUCK MATE! – JW_

Then finally to Mrs. Hooper,

_WE ARE ON OUR WAY, HAVE YOU PREPARED THE DRESS? – SH_

_YES SHERLOCK. EVERYTHING IS GOOD. MARY HAS BEEN VERY HELPFUL AS WELL AS HER MAID OF HONOR – MRS. HOOPER_

_THANK YOU – SH_

He turned his attention back to Molly who's still busy watching the view, then he held her hand and intertwined their fingers as he watched the view as well,

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any way you're going to tell me about this case?"

"Yes, when we get there"

"Oh alright, is this something that Mycroft ask of you"

"Yes, Mycroft"

"I see that's why you can't say anything else. With Mycroft everything is classified!"

Sherlock just smiled at her, she laid her head on Sherlock should as he opened his arms for her, that morning she fell asleep in her arms one more time. The drive has been smooth and there was only light traffic, finally they have reached their destination. Sherlock woke up Molly,

"We're here"

"Oh. Okay"

Sherlock stepped out of the car, and held out his hand for Molly. When Molly stepped out, she gave Sherlock a quizzical look about the familiar place,

"Sherlock, why are we here?"

"Like I said for the case. Just trust me"

And just like Sherlock have said, she trusted him and walked over to the gardens where the lake is situated and took her in hand all the way to the bench just right beside the lake, they sat down,

"Molly, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you. This is my case, you are my case"

"Wha.."

"Don't interrupt me Molly,"

She pressed her lips together trying to shut up

"What I was trying to say is that, I think we've known long enough to let ourselves be in a situation where we are more, erm… involved; I think you… erm, already know that what you feel for me is something that I feel too…erm… love, if you're wondering, yes I do love you… you see me better than anyone else, even better than John, you…"

All this time, Molly's eyes are starting to build tears with all the things that Sherlock is saying, but he is obviously not done,

"…you saved me from everything and you love me despite the cruelty. And I remember what you said, that if there's anything I need…that I can have you. I found what I need. I need you, all of you, not just now but for the rest of my life, if you will have me"

With those words, he reached for his pocket and then dropped on his knee and held her hand, this time Molly is already giving sobs seeing Sherlock on his knee, then he presented her an open velvet box with an antique ring in it,

"So Dr. Molly Hooper, will you have me for the rest of our lives?"

It took a minute for Molly to say something and just kept sobbing, which made Sherlock panicked a bit, but then she leaned forward and held his face and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips,

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes, I will have you for the rest of our lives!"

He took out the ring and placed in her finger, then grabbed her face and gave her an even more passionate kiss, and then he finally stood up.

"Alright. That was erm… yeah"

"Right"

"So erm, since you already said yes, I think it's much better to now inform you of the whole case"

"Oh we're still playing that huh?"

"Shut up, there's a reason why I brought you here"

"Yeah I was wondering about that. I don't understand why you would take me to the place where I planned my canceled wedding"

"It was… erm… never canceled"

Molly's face turned red,

"What?! Sherlock Holmes!"

"Wait, wait don't. Don't get angry."

"Explain! Now!"

"Well, erm… I didn't cancel the wedding, because… erm I know that this is the very place you wanted to get married, and I know it will make you happy. So I continued with the planning and I paid for everything, well mostly Mycroft, and I took of the guests, the invitation, the whole entourage, I took care of it all! I had my best people on it!"

She was shocked with the ramblings of Sherlock homes,

"All those cases you've been telling me and not being home, this is where you've been to? All this time? Lying to me, making me think that Tom paid for what I've worked for?"

"Technically it was me who single-handedly planned everything even when I was helping you"

Then she finally calmed from her sudden rage,

"You did all of these so you can give me the wedding of my dreams?"

"Yes."

"If I may ask, when is the wedding?"

Then another voice came from behind Sherlock,

"This afternoon"

It was John, smiling at her.

"Congratulations Molly, I can see that you did not murder Sherlock. Now why don't we all get inside so we can all have lunch first then prepare for the wedding, your wedding"

Molly could not help it but gave John the biggest hug, they walked back and now about to enter the main house, when she came in she saw her mother,

"Oh now that's why you let me meet your parents"

Then she nudged Sherlock with her elbow, and he made a groan,

"Now Molly darling, this is not the time to be violent"

"You're a part of this too?"

"Of course! You're a very smart girl but you obviously did not see this coming"

Molly shook her head and turned to look at Sherlock who was grinning at her, the door closed and there she met all of the guest that she placed on her list except Tom's and now with Sherlock's friends and family. She even saw Mycroft.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This is it, our final chapter! Sorry it took a while to finish it, the weather has been so gloomy and it got to my health. But anyway, here it is Chapter 11. I hope you like it! Reviews Please! Thank you! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND ITS CHARACTERS. THERE'S ALSO SOME LINES HERE THAT WERE TAKEN FROM A JOHN LENNON SONG. **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The whole state Albans' estate was somehow chaotic with few hours left before the Holmes-Hooper Nuptial; the rehearsal lunch went well. Molly and Mrs. Hooper are in an apartment in the house getting ready for Molly to walk down the aisle,

"Is this what you want from me?"

"You know that question is irrelevant Molly, the actual question is, is this what you really want?"

"Well, I have been wanting thing for as long as I can remember, I just… I just didn't it would happen"

"Then my answer is no longer important. Despite all that cold demeanor of Sherlock, I know that he adores you, and that he loves you. He wouldn't have caused all this trouble just to experiment."

Molly chuckled at her mother's retort, she does feel like it's happening all too soon, but here she is getting ready to say '_I do'_ to the one that she has loved and will be forever in her heart. She looked down on her ringed finger and touched it recalled what occurred in the morning, his voice telling her his heart, the look of sincerity and truth in his eyes was enough for her to decide to spend the rest of her life with him without doubts or questions.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Sherlock is fixing his bow in front of the full length mirror while, John, Lestrade, Mycroft, and his father are with him.

"Can you please just stop staring; I am getting married not going to a battle and die!"

"Shut up Sherlock! This is just all so surreal for us. We just didn't think you have the capability to do this"

"Oh please John! You're the always one who tries to humanize me, don't tell me you're having doubts now!"

"No, no doubts, just want to be sure you're good to go"

"I'm all ready aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are"

"Oh could you just stop bantering like a married couple. You both are absolutely getting into my last nerve!" Mycroft interrupted and then walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the men except for John.

When all have left, Sherlock faced John,

"I'm nervous John, I never get nervous. Why am I nervous?"

"That's normal. I was nervous to when I got married. But I was sure to marry my wife"

"Right."

Sherlock breathe deeply and faced himself in the mirror again,

"The rings, do you have the rings"

"Yes I do, I have it."

John showed Sherlock that the rings are in his pocket by putting it out, then he sighed,

"So you ready to do this?"

Sherlock once again faced him and tugged the lapels of his tuxedo and walked near the door,

"The game John is on!"

They walked out of the room and went straight down and to the chapel outside of the house, where all the guests are waiting for the groom and bride. They walked to the chapel, and waited on the altar, until they get a signal from Mary that Molly will be at the door.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and finally Mary signaled that Molly is already at the door, Lestrade and Mrs. Hooper are still waiting at the middle aisle seats, waiting for Molly. Sherlock feels that his nervousness is coming alive, then the piano keys started to play softly, the double door opened and the light came through it, then Molly emerged encompassed by the light of the sun setting to the horizon, then Sherlock saw her clearly. She started walking slowly down the aisle,

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_my eyes are wide open_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_my eyes can see_

Sherlock was in awe to see her slowly and gently walking in her vintage dress with her hair in a bun and a short veil that matched the lace of her dress, the simplicity of her make-up and enhanced that natural beauty of her face. The one who mattered the most, the one who counted, the one he trusted is now approaching him to spend the rest of their lives together. He has never really seen her in this state, contented and happy.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My mind is wide open_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_My mind can feel_

Molly locked eyes with Sherlock who has been looking at her intently, paying attention to every detail on her, she felt a little naked, but his look is not the way he looks at her when he's deducing her or like a crime scene looking for evidence. It was something else, something she couldn't grasp. As the steps get nearer, Lestrade and Mrs. Hooper stood up and walked with her as they finally reached the aisle where Sherlock stood. Mrs. Hooper reached for the tall consulting detective and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Lestrade gave him a hug which he coldly accepted. Sherlock took Molly's hand which she gladly gave and face the minister.

The ceremony had begun with usual and standard process, the bride and the groom kept glancing at each other, but Sherlock did remain a straight face. As the minister proceeded with his sermon, he led the two to start their vows, suddenly the couple's eyes widely opened. They were unable to prepare anything. They faced each other and started muttering something which made the audience looked at them with questions on their faces.

"Why wouldn't they tell me I had to make a speech?"

"Shut up Sherlock. If you weren't so busy lying to me, then we would have prepared!"

"But I was planning the wedding of your dreams!"

"You could have told me!"

"But I can't! What do we do?"

"Just say anything!"

"Fine!"

Then they looked behind them and saw that everyone was watching them banter, then he heard John whispered something to him, with that he had an idea,

"Ahem, Molly…"

She looked at him with nervous eyes waiting for the disaster of his speech,

"John told me that when I want something I do anything I can to have it no matter what people say, but you Molly Hooper are not something. And what I want is you, what I need is you. Like I told John, I want to make you happy in my company. I know I have been cruel from the first day we have met, repeatedly abuse and use you, but in return you still give me with your unselfish love and faith in me. I know that I do not deserve you and the kind of love that you offer but as everyone know I am a selfish man. So selfish that I only want to keep you with me for the rest of our lives, you are the one that I have always trusted, and over again I will tell you that you are the person that mattered the most."

Molly started sobbing at his words, Sherlock looked at her in panic, he turned to John and frowned, the army doctor just gave him a thumb up, he also turned to the people at the chapel who were also in tears, and then he looked back to the crying Molly. Then he whispered to her,

"It's your turn"

She just nodded made a deep breath, and mouthed 'sorry_,'_

"I've always wondered… what it would be like to be with you, if you… would hold my hand or hold me when I cry, then after all those years of wondering, I never really thought that I would be here. I've lost hope, I no longer hoped that I would come to this and yet, here I am, standing in front of you and in front of our family and friends ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that you will constantly hurt me with your words and even make me cry but I know that you will never intentionally do that. And I don't expect you to change; I don't want you to change. People may have doubts about you, but I don't. If there's one thing I can promise you, that is I will always believe in you Sherlock Holmes! Also, I won't make that only promise, because I will be that one person who will love, trust you and believe in you when no one else does. So Sherlock, as I have told you before, if you need anything, you can have me, always."

Sherlock didn't say anything but just kept looking at her with so much passion in his eyes. He was about to launch himself at Molly when a hand pulled him back,

"Sherlock, not yet"

"Why ever not?"

"The rings!"

"Oh right"

He took the ring from John, then he faced Molly, he took her hand and gently slides the ring on her left ring finger; when it was Molly's turn, she did the same on Sherlock's finger.

Few more words given by the minister, until finally he said those magic words,

"You may kiss the bride!"

Sherlock stopped facing Molly and slowly lifted her veil like a child opening a gift for the first time, his eyes never leaving her, and once the veil is over her head, he gently grabbed her face and slowly allowed his lips that are slightly opened to touch her soft lips. Molly reached for his neck until all her arms wrapped at the consulting detective. They kissed liked they are the only people in the world.

Almost all of the people watching take their vows and profess their love for each other were teary eyed with the pathologist and the consulting detective, until one person started to give them an applause then all else followed, finally the lips of the newlyweds parted but ignored the people and just looked intently into each other's eyes.

* * *

They all came out of the chapel and celebrated by throwing petals of flowers to the newlyweds; pictures were taken and went to the garden arranged reception. Molly was definitely smitten by how gorgeous the arrangement is situated, just as she imagined it. As they settled on their table, she grabbed Sherlock's hand under the table and whispered to him,

"Thank for all of this Sherlock"

"You're very much welcome Molly"

The dinner has been served and everyone is almost done with their food when the clinging of glass has been heard from the couple's table, there stood John,

"Now, if we could all be erm, right. Sherlock Holmes, my best friend, has finally found the one who will and I hope would make him a little bit pleasant. I would like to tell you and Molly congratulations. I do wish that your life would more chaotic than it already is…"

The guests laughed at the first part of his speech,

"So erm, when I met Sherlock, he told me that he is married to his work and not really looking for any. And now here we are in his wedding, with which I would like to remind everyone that he schemed. Without Molly's knowledge, he planned the entirety of this wedding and contacted everyone he knows who could help him, and by the way I was asked to be the best man only few days before this. I'm just glad I am not the last one to know about this wedding, sorry Molly. I never knew this would happen and with Molly because he's Sherlock, a selfish, man-child, ridiculous, genius, protective, and never dull."

He turned to Molly,

"Molly I sure do hope that you really know what you're doing…

Laughter from the guests,

"Erm, what I am trying to say is that I know how much Sherlock means to you and I think everyone knows it, but you are more than good for him. Your trust in him is impeccable, your love for him is never questioning, and most of all you see all of him. There is one thing that you can always be certain about this marriage, it will never be boring. So now I say congratulations to both of you. And Sherlock after this, you will get to experience as what you call a _sex-holiday"_

Sherlock stood up and handed out his hand to shake but instead, John pulled him to a hug. Everyone was applauding. As the night falls, the dancing, and the wine, Sherlock and Molly escaped from the crowd, went to the house and out to the garden where Sherlock proposed to her, they sat on the bench as Molly leaned on the arms that he extended for her,

"I'm married Sherlock"

"Yes, you are. You are now Dr. Molly Holmes"

"Sounds lovely"

Sherlock kissed her on the temple; they stayed there with the music coming from the back garden, and the reflection of the moon on the lake. Molly closed her eyes; she could not believe she is now officially Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. _"That would take some time to get used to"_ she thought.

* * *

A week have passed, Molly and Sherlock are finally back to their not so new home, Baker Street. Sherlock insisted not to get a new flat, for 221B is where he works and it's nearer to Bart's. Molly unpacked all of their things from their _sex holiday_; Sherlock of course could not be bothered helping her as he has always been lazy but Molly does not mind at all.

After all the unpacking and organizing, she went to where Sherlock was and came up to him,

"Did you get a new case?"

"No! Apparently, John decided to blog our wedding. And this title 'The Case of the Wedding Planner!' what was he thinking?"

"I think it's quite lovely!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes on his wife,

"Lovely? This isn't lovely!"

"Oh shut up Sherlock. Let me read it and you better make me some tea! I have been unpacking all day, now go!"

Sherlock sighed heavily and did what Molly said while she glued her eyes over the screen and read John's blog.

* * *

On the other part of London, Mary was sitting on the bed, holding her tablet and reading the last entry on the blog that John has written,

**_21 July_**

**_The Case of the Wedding Planner_**

_Well, a new life has come to a beginning. My best friend Sherlock Holmes has finally gave into sentiments, for a man married to his work, he was definitely unpredictable. How do I even begin? There are a lot of things that happened this month._

_Few weeks back Sherlock decided to help our friend Molly Hooper to plan her wedding, which was dated to happen in autumn. Of course, Sherlock decided to conceal this information from me and told me that it was a case. It turns out that he was planning a wedding. He was always obsessive about things; he single-handedly took care of her whole plan. I have been calling him and texting him, but none of those were returned. My wife and I were so concerned so we decided to confront him about the situation, and there we found out, he even gave us an excuse that he was only returning the favor of Molly helping her with his experiment. Mary thinks he fancies the pathologist, but I truly doubted it, as he has always been cruel to her._

_The next night, Sherlock texted me saying that he kissed Molly. Sherlock Bloody Holmes kissed Molly Hooper, without thinking why he did it! The person who has always been in love with him and was cruelly treated by the one only consulting detective! I kept asking him why he did it, but he kept saying 'I don't know,' being him, things like these confuse him. He didn't know what to do with it. So the next day he was back in London, we confronted him as his request of seeing me. I asked him, naturally, but of course, he didn't want to give out the details, I told him about the consequences of his action, since our dear friend is getting married. Then he showed us a video that all shocked us, turns out her fiancé is not who we think he is, this angered Sherlock, something that I haven't seen before. He was actually concerned about Molly. We asked him about his plan, and he said nothing but just to leave it up to him._

_Days went on and went back to normal. Molly's engagement got canceled, aside from that nothing strange is happening until one day he asked us to help him with a case. Turns out that the case will be in Hertfordshire, particularly in St. Albans where Molly's wedding is supposed to be, and then finally he told us that he and Molly are in a relationship! Sherlock Holmes, in a relationship can you believe that? And so when we got there, I finally found out all the time that he has disappeared, he has been planning everything about the wedding from the flowers to the invitations. He continued the charade because he is planning to marry Molly, but the thing is, she didn't know anything about it. He is scheming Molly into marriage, although the intention is true and sincere, still it was deceitful._

_Sherlock planned everything until the day he says I do, on the day of the wedding, he finally proposed to Molly, of course she said yes, but then Sherlock told her the truth, which made her furious at first; however, she went on with it. I got to be the best man in their wedding. The most wonderful this is that Sherlock Holmes gave Molly the wedding of her dreams which included the man of her dreams._

**_20 Comments_**

_Congratulations Sherlock and Molly! It was a nice wedding!_

**_Mike Stamford_**

_Yes, Mike we all know you enjoyed the wedding!_

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

_I can't believe your best friend got married!_

**_Harry Watson_**

_It was a really nice wedding Sherlock. I can't believe you planned all of it!_

**_Mrs. Hudson_**

_Me too! He's got lovely tastes with flowers and everything!_

**_Molly Hooper_**

_He is quite good at it Molly, maybe he could also become an actual wedding planner other than being a detective!_

**_Mary Morstan_**

_That is such a great idea! Let's hang out tonight and talk about it. I will call you._

**_Molly Hooper_**

_No one will be a wedding planner! I did it for Molly! Can anyone just stop making plans!_

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

_Yes, Sherlock is right, we should stop making plans. He is the only one who can make plans now._

**_John Watson_**

_Consulting Wedding Planner!_

**_Mary Morstan_**

_I think that is lovely! We should have a website for that!_

**_Molly Hooper_**

_Molly, please fetch me my phone it's in my pocket. And you're not hanging out with Mary tonight she is obviously a bad influence to you._

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

_My wife is not a bad influence. Shut up Sherlock!_

**_John Watson_**

_Thank you husband!_

**_Mary Morstan_**

_Congratulations Sherlock and Molly!_

**_Donna Staveley_**

_This is great news! Sherlock Holmes married!_

**_Jacob Sowersby_**

_Congratulations! Hope you had a nice honeymoon!_

**_Dame Latif_**

_Who are you people? Don't you all have anything else to do? This is why you can't find someone to marry!_

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

_Sherlock, stop it now! I mean it!_

**_Molly Hooper_**

_Sorry._

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This was made for nobitanobi (my personal Shezza); it's too bad you were unable to read before you went to your beach holiday!

Thank you to all the wonderful people who posted their reviews, those who made this their favourite, and of course the followers. You are all lovely! Thank you very much!

Until the next FanFic!

M


End file.
